Deep Sea Love
by midnightsky0612
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal trip to Hasetsu but instead, to save his life, Victor ends up being engaged to the Katsuki's secondborn son because of a promise his ancestors failed to keep. Now his future husband just happens to be from a different world that cannot be discovered by humans! The new couple will have to learn how to live together and love to survive this marriage.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO GUYS GREAT TO BE BACK!**

 **This story will have fluff but there shall be angst obviously in contrast to the actual show! This arranged marriage fic is requested by Shiranai Atsune and at long last, I finally took in one of her requested**

 **Viktor: I don't know whether or not I should be excited or scared...*shivering***

 **Yuuri: I'm not sure either Viktor *also shivering***

 **Yurio: So who else other than katsudon is a sea creature?**

 **Otabek: *reading list* Apparently you, me, Yuuko, the triplets, the Crispino twins, Phichit, Emil, Lilia, and Seung-gil. *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, remember that she does not own us or the anime. *reads note* P.S. this chapter was updated since Midnight messed up on the right age Victor was supposed to be, he's 27 now not 28**

* * *

...

 _Long ago, there was an era of peace between the humans and the creatures of the sea even if their cultures and rules were different. To the sea people, a promise or a deal must be fulfilled that they'll make sure their future generation know of that promise so they could hold the person who made it accountable, even their future generations will be held accountable. However, it was nothing to worry about since those who made promises made sure to keep it so their descendants won't be burdened to holding up to that promise so all was well with the two worlds._

 _But all it took was one human to end that era._

 _One human and an unfulfilled promise._

 _It started when one day, a human man found himself lost in Japan with no hope of finding his way home to Europe until a wandering sea creature found the man in distressed. The sea creature had her upper body in human form, the rest of her body was her sea creature form hidden in the water and when she found the European man, she offered to help him get back to his home. She first took him to her home in the surface where her family offered the best hospitality before they had him set for his journey back home. He rode on her back as she swam across the sea, never noticing the kind of sea creature this woman was since he assumed that she was just a mermaid, like most of the sea creature population._

 _During their time, they got to know each other, sharing stories, exchanging laughs, and really enjoying each other's company. When they reached the land of his home, the man insisted on paying her back for her kindness so right there on the spot, he made a promise that he would be her husband and that they would wed in her hometown as soon as her family prepares everything. Overwhelmed with joy, she accepts this promise but when she turned back to head home, he saw that she wasn't a mermaid! Instead of a scaly tail, he saw eight black tentacles attached from her waist down which meant she was a Cecaelia, not a mermaid at all. Seeing her true sea form made him instantly regret making that promise, no longer want to marry her but it was too late for she was long gone._

 _It took months with letters being sent back and forth, but the wedding preparations were finally set, close friends of the land and sea were invited while many spread the word of the destined wedding. Her older brother was sent to retrieve the groom from Europe, however, when he arrived at the man's home, there was no groom. Instead, the older brother was told that the groom fled, leaving behind a letter addressed to their family which stated that he would never marry a creature as hideous as they were, that he only wrote back to the Cecaelia to keep them distracted while he went to hiding with another woman who he would marry instead._

 _After reading the letter the wedding was canceled but the Japanese Cecaelia became ill from her grief and depression since, over the time spent, she had fallen deeply in love with the man. Her heartbroken state soon led to her death just a month after the wedding was concealed, making the rest of her family grieve but it was her older brother who felt the rage._

 _Enraged that his own sister had to suffer because of that human, he vowed that his sister will be avenged and that their family will have the promised marriage between his and that man's family! He studied the art of magic in order to wipe every human's memory or acknowledgment that the people of the sea world existed, well all except for the family of that man. It took time until the brother was able to find the location of where the man lived, seeing that he had started a family but that didn't stop him from sending a message which is more like a warning that both families should heed especially for future generations:_

 ** _'A human abandoned his promise to marry a Cecaelia._**

 ** _The firstborn of the Nikiforov family has abandoned his promise to marry the second born of the Katsuki family._**

 ** _Heed this warning Nikiforovs', for if any firstborn son of the Nikiforov family should find himself in the land of Hasetsu, Japan then know that the sea creatures of that land will make sure he pays the price of his family's betrayal with death by execution in the depths of the sea. The only way to be spared death is if the heir fulfills the promise and marry the Katsuki second-born, even if by force. Remember that once he is married, they remain together till death do they part and should anyone attempt to help the Nikiforov heir escape his fate than they too shall face the death penalty.'_**

 _The Nikiforov family passed on the caution to their future generation to stay clear from Hasetsu, as long as they never step foot into that land then they are free to do as they please without any regard to the promise. However, that does not stop the rage slowly growing within the world of sea creatures, some other families even vowed to help the Katsuki family get justice and the promise kept by coming up with ways to get a Nikiforov to Hasetsu. But so far, all have failed and the message was passed onto the firstborns when they turn thirty, and only when they turned thirty (it seemed reasonable to the Nikiforovs') so they can stay away from Hasetsu forever._

...* **Present*...**

Being Russia's living legend of winning five consecutive World Championships, and five straight Grand Prix Finals along with a few European championships was losing the perks people assumed. Victor Nikiforov, the legend on the ice, coached by Yakov Feltsman while sharing a rink with his rink mates Mila Babicheva, Georgi Popovich, and Yuri Plisetsky. He had won his fifth gold medal at the Sochi Grand Prix Final and if he had to be honest, he was running out of inspiration to surprise the audience, the banquet wasn't even fun not even with Chris around to lift his lonely spirits when he didn't have Makkachin. Lately, Victor only felt that his life only held expectations, no more surprises left at the age of twenty-seven.

Sure, he started to help Yuri plan new choreography despite how over;y confident the teen was, however, after trying the short program of In Regards to Love: Agape it proved the lack of skill that has yet to be desired. On the bright side, Victor did manage to get Yuri to focus more seriously during practice but that didn't change the slow pace of his days. Well, things shouldn't be too bad, his parents were coming over to visit him in a few weeks, probably to spoil his sweet Makkachin again so that's something to look forward to until he's back in the endless void-

"VICTOR!" Mila shouted, literally jumping in front of him making him snap from his thoughts and fall on the ice! She winced a bit when he fell as she sheepishly apologized, "Sorry, but I got the best news for everyone and we have you to thank."

"What? I don't remember doing anything for you guys," Victor muttered under his breath with confusion as he got himself up. "What are you talking about Mila?"

"The entire team is going on a vacation that's what's happening!" Mila squealed, skating small circles out of her excitement. "We're going to Japan!"

"That's great I think, but I still don't see what this has anything to do with me," Victor sighed, wondering if he somehow forgot that he planned some kind of vacation in Japan for the entire team while somehow getting Yakov's approval. "I know I'm forgetful but this is whole other level."

"No, no silly," Mila giggled as she gestured to the staking rink entrance for some reason. "Ever since your program gave little Yuri a wake-up call, he wanted to do whatever it took to win gold this year so Yakov called his ex-wife, former prima ballerina Lilia Baranovskaya to be Yuri's dance instructor. However, she can't stay here for long since she also has to go pick up one of her newest danseur protege from Japan but Yuri insisted to be trained right away with no delay. So in the end, she agreed to take all of us with her to Japan, apparently, the town we're going to has a dance studio run by a close friend of hers and an ice rink so we're still going to practice but it's still technically a vacation!"

"Wow," Victor gasped, clearly surprised that all this went down in a matter of days!

"Perfect vacation for you to relax and focus on something other than skating," Mila added with a grin knowing how much Victor would practice just for the sake of not going home to an empty apartment.

"So when do we go on this vacation?" Georgi interrupted from out of nowhere, surprising Mila and Victor at the same time. "Sounds exciting!"

"We're going tomorrow!" Mila responded, clapping her hands together after recovering from the mini heart attack Georgi gave them. "Yakov's going to let us end practice early so we could get our stuff together, Lilia covered all the airline costs even for Makkachin and Yuri's cat Potya!"

"Whoa, it's like she knew Yuri would insist on going with her along with the rest of us," Georgi gasped in astonishment as he sighed, "I wonder if I'll find the love of my life in Japan, there are so many fair maidens there who must be recognized." That was until he realized that Japan had many tourist areas for them to visit, "But what part of Japan are we going to? What city?"

Mila was silent for a moment until she finally admitted, "I actually have no idea what part of Japan we're going to, all I know is that we're going to Japan."

"We're going to Hasetsu," A gruff voice answered as the three turned around to see that it was Yakov who answered with Lilia and Yuri right next to him. However, the moment that name was mentioned Victor noticed how Yuri and Mila suddenly stiffened, as if it was a curse but he decided to just brush it off as them being intimidated by Lilia's stoic expression, it was little terrifying when you stare too long.

"Hasetsu?" Georgi hummed the name with interest. "I never heard of that place."

"Not your fault, it's losing a lot of tourists over the years, hopefully, it'll get back on its feet with the help of their rising danseur star," Yakov shrugged off before turning red as he shouted, "BUT ENOUGH TALK EVERYONE BACK TO PRACTICE, WE STILL GOT AN HOUR!"

"Yes, coach!"

 _Hasetsu huh?_ Victor thought to himself with curiosity, wondering what surprises such a town must have. _Maybe I'll find some inspiration for this year's Grand Prix Final over there and I'll be able to spend more time with Makkachin, win-win!_ He landed a quad flip during his trail of thought, ignoring how Lilia was observing him from the distance while Yuri was muttering something about him being a show-off.

Later that night after making sure he packed everything, he decided to do some research on Hasetsu so he would some plans to kill time during their stay. So far he found out that the inn they were going to stay in has hot springs, there was indeed an ice rink, let's not forget that there's even a ninja castle! _Hasetsu sounds more like heaven, why haven't I heard of this place before?!_ He finally found out that the town was beside a beautiful ocean where they would hold some of their festivals complete with food, dancing, and so much more. Just seeing photos taken on that beach and the festivals only made him feel more excited about this little trip as he held on to Makkachin to contain that excitement.

 _I can't wait to go to Hasetsu! What could possibly go wrong?_

* * *

 _..._

 **Yurio: A whole of lot of things could go wrong *laughing***

 **Victor: Hey! You make it sound like a bad thing! I'm going to Hasetsu where Yuuri lives of course!**

 **Mila: Haven't you been paying attention to the beginning part of the chapter**

 **Victor: *rereads* Ohhhhhh**

 **Me: These guys can pretty much guess what's going to happen now ahahahaha!**

 **Yuuri: Obviously, way to start another story Midnight*turns to audience*Anyway, Midnight hopes you enjoy this first chapter of "Deep Sea Love", make sure to review to see what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO, GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS FOR THE STORY PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ! LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **Yurio: Hurry up I want to see Victor get into really big trouble!**

 **Victor: *gasp* Yurio, how could wish harm to come to your own father?!**

 **Yurio: Because you're not my dad old man!**

 **Me: Solid burn there!**

 **Victor: *in tears and hugging Yuuri* Yuuri! Our son is being mean to me, I'm not old right? I still have some youth in me?**

 **Yuuri: You're only 28 Victor calm down, you get too sensitive over these things *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and remember that she does not own any of us or the anime.**

 **...**

* * *

"We're here!" Victor cheered the moment he stepped out of the doors of the Japanese airport with Makkachin right beside him and everyone else far behind in the crowds. He made a small twirl as he smiled with awe at the beautiful scenery he was already surrounded by. "Hasetsu looks so beautiful, I feel like staying here forever and ever! I can't wait to go sightseeing to discover more beauty."

"I must admit, it's quite peaceful here," Georgi remarked, approaching him from behind as he looked at the view himself.

Mila then jumped on Georgi as she breathed in a huge breath of air before releasing it with pleasure, "You can smell the ocean from here, nice and salty just the way I like it! I'm with Victor, can we stay here forever?"

"I don't forever is the right term you want to use, idiots," Yuri mumbled under his breath even though he found the small town very beautiful and peacefully as well.

No one realized that Lilia caught up to them until she spoke up, nearly scaring the life out of them, "It is beautiful isn't it, the salty ocean air never fails to soothe any passing visitor who comes by. You know, I've heard stories that the ocean of Hasetsu is where it keeps sea folk hidden from the humans up here."

"Sea folk you say?" Victor repeated, quite surprised to hear such a legend even exists! "Did anyone find any of them?"

"Oh yes, I've heard people here and there claim to have spotted one of those sea folk but they never had any proof so no one believed them," Lilia explained as she gazed upon the horizon of the ocean they could see from their spot. "But such claims and tall tales about sea folk amongst us are just stories the townsfolk passed down and tell their children along with tourists to get them exploring the each more."

"I'll go find one of them!" Victor decided with determination shining in his eyes, "I'm sure I can find them on the beach. Being friends with some sea folk might show them that we humans are very friendly."

"They're just stories dumbass," Yuri shook his head, wondering if the man could be denser than usual.

"We just got off the plane get ahold of yourself Vitya! Such myths like that aren't true," Yakov groaned, facepalming at the enthusiasm his one protege was showing off all at once when he caught up to him. "You're lucky we don't have practice today but that does not mean you can do whatever you want here! We have to unload in the inn we were booked in so I don't want to see you running off somewhere then getting yourself into-"

"Too late Yakov," Yuri deadpanned, pointing forward as they spotted the silver-haired figure skater racing down the road with Makkachin just taking pictures with his phone and being easily fascinated by every structure he passes by without a care in the world! "He's already gone."

"VICTOR GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Yakov yelled but that was only a waste of his air since Victor didn't pay attention and just continued to explore further away from their sight. "Damn that boy can't stay still for a second..." With a heavy sigh, he addressed the rest of the group, pulling the suitcases they had with them even though most of them were Victors', "Come on, we should get to the inn and-"

"HEY, WAIT FOR US VICTOR!" Mila hollered, grabbing Georgi's hand who then grabbed Yuri's hand as they took off to run after Victor, completely ignoring the Yakv's shocked face of fury. "Time to explore!"

"Let me go you, morons!" Yuri grumbled but that proved to be no help since he was being dragged away regardless.

Yakov groaned as he slapped his forehead out of frustration, "I swear those kids are going to be the end of me! They can't listen to a single damn thing I tell them, it'd be a miracle if they don't run into trouble."

"Leave them be Yakov," Lilia sighed, gesturing to the direction towards the inn they were booked in. "If they get into trouble then they'll have to handle it on their own, and if they didn't get into any trouble then that would suspicious indeed." With that the two began to walk away from the airport, dragging the suitcases with them but unbeknownst to Yakov or any of the other three skaters, Lilia only grinned at the disappearing sight of Victor going deeper into the small town. _Oh, Victor will definitely find himself in trouble the moment he tells someone his last name. I leave the rest to Hasetsu._

 _..._

"WOW! Take a look at that ocean," Victor stared in awe when they reached the beach as he watched the seagulls fly on the sky, the glimmering ocean reflecting the sun's reflection as the waves reached into the golden sand. "I wonder if what Lilia told us about the sea folk was true? We should go swimming in the ocean to try to find some of them, then we can become friends with them."

"Only you would believe such a stupid story," Yuri shook his head as he, Mila, and Georgi stood to watch Victor chase Makkachin around the sandy beach as reaching for the ocean. "And we're not going in the damn ocean to look for some fairy tale characters so you can forget about it! Besides, you can't swim to save your life unless you count those inflatable beds for the pool."

"Hey, that's just mean," Victor called out while Makkachin was jumping into the water, splashing everywhere. "I'd learn to swim but with all the practice I forget to get lessons on swimming."

"Nothing wrong with believing a few myths here and there. And there's nothing wrong with not knowing how to swim even if everyone else knows the basics about swimming," Mila chuckled as she stepped into the sand and breathed in the ocean air again, feeling the warm nostalgia run through her body again. "Ah, I already feel like we're back on the beach in St. Petersburg but warmer."

Victor was about to question Mila's sudden excitement over the ocean since she's been acting a little more excited than usual until he suddenly realized that within the moments talking, they already lost a rink mate. "Um, where did Georgi go?"

"OVER HERE!" Georgi's voice shouted as they looked towards the source to see that Georgi was standing over by one of the sakura trees near an old stone that was decorated in a chain of seashells. "You guys should check this out, this stone has another one of those myths about those sea folk." Now that got Victor and Makkachin to race towards the spot where Georgi stood to take a look at the stone but frowned to see that it was written in Japanese.

"How the hell can you read that?" Yuri questioned once he and Mila caught up, ignoring the pout Victor was making.

"I studied a little Japanese to write beautiful poetry for my past lovers so I could read the story behind that stone," Georgi explained, then translated what was engraved on the stone. "Here lays the legend of the ocean bride who lost her promised groom due to her cursed appearance that only frightened him away from his promise. May she rest in forever peace and bless couples to have a happy wedding that she could not have." Georgi then sniffled as he wiped a stray tear from his eyes, "Such a tragedy, to have one's lover abandon them and die alone. If only we knew this mysterious bride's name."

"It must have been such a long time, maybe the name faded away," Victor suggested, thinking about how sad and bittersweet the small legend ended.

"Hey, if you two are done getting depressed over another dumb story, Mila and I are going to find and check out the castle that the pamphlet told us about," Yurio interrupted their trail of thoughts. "I heard it's a castle for ninjas."

 _Three..._

 _Two..._

 _One._

"No way are you serious? Ninja?" Victor gasped and before anyone could stop him, he and Makkachin were off running ahead of them again. "Let's go Makkachin!"

"Dumbass, wait for us! You don't even know where to find the castle!" Yuri shouted but like always, ignored.

"Come on, let's catch up with him before he finds trouble," Mila sighed, motioning Yuri and Georgi to follow her while trying to not lose sight of Victor but like always, they lost sight of him within seconds.

Victor, on the other hand, realized that he had no idea where he was going when he was too far and lost to find the others as he found himself looking around helplessly through a path with Hasetsu residents walking by their business, with Makkachin walking beside him. "Makkachin, I think we're lost." He looked around for a few more seconds before he released a heavy sigh, "We should probably head back and try to find the others."

However, Makkachin seemed to have other plans since he sniffed around before making one bark and running off on his own. "AH! MAKKACHIN!" Victor shouted with panic as he began to chase his poodle. "Come back Makkachin!"

He didn't think his poodle had so much energy to run that fast and far as he found himself running out of breath until he saw Makkachin rushing towards a total stranger minding his own business with his back turned but his hands were carrying something that must have attracted the poodle. That was when Victor mentally died when he heard Makkachin bark which was followed by a startled yelp from the stranger who was pounced on and tumbled to the ground! "GAH! Makkachin no, bad dog!" Victor shouted as he picked up the ace.

"I AM SO SORRY!" Victor apologized out loud when he finally caught up to Makkachin when he got a better view of the poodle on top of a random person and licking that person with doggy kisses! He quickly grabbed Makkachin to get him off the stranger but one look into the Japanese's face made his heart suddenly skip several beats, beautiful chocolate brown eyes hidden in the blue framed glasses, and smooth raven hair, he just stared in awe until Makkachin licked him to snap him out of the trance as he returned to apologizing while helping the man up. "I am very sorry! My friends and I were looking for Hasetsu castle but Makkachin decided to run away from me, I hope he hasn't caused you any trouble."

"O-Oh, no he hasn't at all," The beautiful stranger reassured, catching Victor a little off guard to hear someone answer him in fluent English who was looking down at the ground to see three destroyed steam buns. "I think he was trying to get the steamed buns I had." However, the friendly tone suddenly vanished from the stranger when he looked up and was faced to face with Victor that was when his face suddenly paled with panic.

"Are you sure? You're looking a little pale there," Victor questioned, wondering what could have someone look so terrified! Usually, whenever someone met him faced to faced they would turn red and into a stuttering mess of excitement and tears. Maybe this person hasn't heard of him. "You look a little shaken up. I am really sorry for the scare, see I just got here from Russia for a little vacation so I'm very unaware of the policy and culture here. Please let me make up to you for the scare Makkachin gave you...U-Um what's your name?"

"Y-You shouldn't be here," The stranger commented in his shock hushed voice much to Victor's confusement.

"Well, I'm technically standing here apologizing to you," Victor responded as he held his hand out to properly greet the stranger. Maybe he should introduce himself first, after all, he had little knowledge about the Japanese culture. "I'm not sure if you heard of me, but let me introduce myself. Hi, my name is Victor N-"

"Nike!" The stranger interrupted with haste with his hand slapped over Victor's mouth. "Y-You must be Victor Nike!" Victor was confused as to why this man suddenly made up a last name while cautiously looking at the bystanders near the area. "It's nice to meet you, Victor Nike!" The stranger began to shake his hand a bit rushed with sweat until he felt himself being dragged away as the man continued, "Allow me to show you around! I know a shortcut to Hasetsu Castle, I'm sure you'll like the view when we get there!"

Before removing his hand from Victor's mouth, the stranger quickly whispered with bold seriousness, "Play along and follow my lead, you're not safe here. You have to get out of here now before anyone recognizes you."

Once he removed his hand, Victor suddenly felt himself being pulled by a strong fast force as he held on to the stranger's soft hands who was racing through the paths in such god-like speed that their surroundings they passed by were only blurred images. If Victor, had to be honest, he didn't expect a random beautiful Japanese stranger who he just met for a few moments be so bold to rush him to who knows where while claiming that he's not safe here.

That was when the stranger shoved Victor inside the tall castle-like building, shutting the door once he got in with Makkachin right next to him! _Wait, how did Makkachin keep up with such speed without acting so tired?!_ Victor thought to himself with confusion when Makkachin strolled towards him as if nothing just happened. He looked to where the stranger was standing, who opened the door slightly to look out for a moment before shutting it completely while releasing a breath of relief.

"Good, no one recognized you yet," He sighed with relief before turning around to walk across the room towards the wall that had two samurai swords hanged up behind Victor, "But it won't be long until they realize you're here." That was when he pulled down on the handle of the sword on the right, causing the wall it was hung on to slide to the left and reveal a dark tunnel of stairs. "You can escape through here without anyone finding you."

 _What?_ Victor's day just made a turn but he wasn't sure if it was for the worst or completely insane!

...

* * *

 **Victor: Such boldness Yuuri!**

 **Yuuri: You do realize that you're technically in danger in that chapter -_-**

 **Yurio: Hey Victor, are you sure you're not the one who's bald here?**

 **Victor: *in tears on the ground again* Why must you be so cruel to me Yurio?**

 **Me: Oh snap Yurio has heavy salt!**

 **Yurio: Yeah whatever, *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, make sure to review, favorite, and follow to get another chapter. Remember the more reviews the faster the update**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO, GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS FOR THE STORY PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ! LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **Victor: Come on Midnight, tell me, please! You've been missing for a week you know**

 **Me: Nope, you have to find out from the chapter and the only reason I was missing was cuz that week of school required having sleepless study nights.**

 **Yurio: Now what does the moron want?**

 **Victor: I want to know what kind of sea creature Yuuri is but Midnight won't tell me!**

 **Yurio: He could be a mermaid for all I care**

 **Me: Wrong ^.^**

 **Yuuri: Oh boy, someone help them*rolls his eyes and turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this new chapter, remember that she does not own any of us or the anime**

 **...**

* * *

"I'm sorry but I'm a little confused with what's going on right now," Victor finally spoke up, "What do you want from me? Why is it so bad for people to recognize me or realize that I'm here. Is it so bad that me, Victor Nikiforov is in Hasetsu?"

"Don't say your last name so loud! They could hear you!" The stranger scolded, "Do you want to get caught by everybody else? Didn't your family tell you that you shouldn't be in Hasetsu at all!?"

"What's wrong with saying my last name?" Victor huffed, crossing his arms, "And I have absolutely had no idea why my family should be in charge with where I can or cannot travel to for a vacation so enough with the crazy fan act! If this is an idea to kidnap me for your own selfish personal gain then you have another thing coming!" Okay, maybe he should have chosen better word choice but right now the confusion was already frustrating him to not care at this point.

"I'm trying to save your life idiot!" The stranger hissed, his eyes narrowing. "If you stay here in Hasetsu any longer then you're a dead man!"

"I'm only the dead man if I follow you," Victor grumbled, he had a limit of crazy and this was beyond his limit as he marched passed the stranger, not caring if he shoved his shoulders, all he wanted was to get out of this castle and find his rink mates so he could forget this ever happened. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm getting out of here through the entrance, where sane people go through unlike crazy nutjob of fans like you."

He was about to reach out to open the door but his hand was caught by the hand of the crazy fan who continued to insist, "You can't go out there now! You're going to get caught and be in danger! You're not safe out there, please you have to trust me and follow me through the escape tunnel!"

"LET ME GO!" Victor shoved the man away, making him release his hold. "Don't touch me, you're acting crazy and I don't need your help! I don't know what world you're caught up in but just stop it! Do us both a favor and stay the hell away from me unless you want me to report you." He saw the hurt in the stranger's eyes but Victor held his pride up and just ignored it as he called for his poodle, "Come on Makkachin, let's go find the others."

However, the moment he opened the door, the sharp end of a sword's blade meet the tip of his nose making his eyes widen with fear while he began to feel the cold sweat run down his neck. The person holding the safe end of the sword's handle was an older Japanese woman with long brown hair with dark cold gray eyes glaring straight into Victor's ocean blue eyes as she grinned, "Well, well, I thought I heard the name 'Nikiforov' being said in here, I didn't think you would show your face in Hasetsu after all these years. And now it's time for your atonement."

"Huh?" Victor gulped as his body shook with fear as he slowly made a single step back. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about." _Great, am I going to die right here by a sword held by a strange Japanese woman and a crazy nut job behind me?_

"Don't act dumb with me Nikiforov," The woman snapped, "I'm surprised you got yourself tricked to even come here, you obviously have a death wish."

That was when he suddenly felt something wrap around his waist, something squishy, maybe slimy but he couldn't tell especially since his eyes were suddenly covered with a cloth as he was dragged back inside the castle in a flash, being pulled away like some rag doll. Judging by the surprised yelp from Makkachin it seems like he got caught by whatever was holding on to them!

"Sorry, Minako-sensei but you can't kill him!" He heard the young man shout and within seconds he was pulled into the darkness, most likely of the mysterious escape route he was showing him as the wall closed up before the woman caught up.

Before Victor could say anything, he suddenly heard the sound of water splashing only to have something shove some sort of salty plant, probably some seaweed as he heard Makkachin chewing on something too.

"Chew and swallow it!" The stranger commanded, "It'll help you breathe underwater for twenty minutes, I'd create a breathing bubble for you but there's no time. Luckily, where you have to go to isn't that far." Victor wasted no time and ate the seaweed, seeing how he should be cooperative since he did say mean things even though the stranger was right about his life being in danger. Once he swallowed, he suddenly felt himself going underwater as he instinctively held his breath just in case the seaweed thing was a lie as he was being pulled further into the water, whoever this stranger was, he was an excellent swimmer who could hold his breath for a long time!

"I told you the seaweed helps you to breathe for twenty minutes, you can stop holding your breath!"

Sometimes Victor feels like a hypocrite to himself if he can't even trust this stranger's word on trying to save him when he's been saved from that murderous woman called Minako who has something against him! He was hesitant but he finally released his breath within seconds and he didn't lose any air at all, in fact, it felt as though he was soaring in the sky even if this sky was just salt water. That was when Victor suddenly recalled the legend Lilia told them about earlier, "Wait, are you one of them? One of the sea folk, are you a merman?OH! Do you have your tail wrapped around me and Makkachin?"

"Not exactly," The stranger answered quietly as he tried to change the subject, "You're just lucky you got away from Minako."

"But I didn't even get your name," Victor realized as he tried to remove the cloth blindfold but his hands were slapped by something. "Ow! Hey, I just want to see your merman form, at least let me give you an apology for earlier."

"There's no need for that really!" The man reassured quickly, "And you can't look at what I look like because I'm no merman! That's not the only kind of species of sea creatures but you can't know more than what you already saw!"

"Can you at least tell me what kind of sea creature you are? At least give me your name please," Victor begged only to receive silence until the stranger answered in the same quiet tone.

"I can't tell you, it's better for us both that you don't know either of the two. We're almost at the spot you can make your escape, let's just stop talking... Please."

Victor didn't know why the stranger wouldn't want him to see what kind of sea creature he was, let alone not want to talk anymore but he decided not to push him on the subject. So he reluctantly kept his mouth shut until they came to a complete stop that was when he was tossed out of the water, embraced by the sunlight's heat until he landed near the concert of the ground, thankfully there was a patch of grass to soften that landing.

"You can take off the cloth now!"

The stranger's voice echoed as Victor followed only to see that he was near a train station as he looked up to see that Makkachin flying over him, more like falling on top of him! The result was Makkachin landing on Victor's stomach, nearly knocking all the air out of him as he looked around to find the stranger but he couldn't find him anywhere on the street until he looks over towards the edge where he heard the ocean water was splashing against the walls of the land. There he saw the strange sea creature man poking his head out of the water as he then tossed a plastic bag to Victor who quickly caught it.

"Put on the wig and sunglasses quickly!" The man instructed as he pointed to the train station while Victor dug in to see a blonde wig that almost looks like Yuri's hairstyle and a pair of black sunglasses. "You need to go to the train station, use a fake name when you're buying a ticket for the next train that is going to Tyoko where you'll be safe until you can book a flight back to your home in Russia. Do not, under any circumstance say your real name to anyone, even if they ask if it's your real name if anyone else finds out then they'll kill you."

"But why do they want to kill me?" Victor asked, he still didn't know what he did wrong in this situation as he finished putting on his wig and sunglasses.

"I can't explain everything, there's not enough time but all you have to know is the sea creatures here really hate the Nikiforov family," The stranger explained as Victor adjusted his sunglasses after putting the wig on, "I can't tell you the details but I'm sure your parents' know everything. It is their job to tell you what happened. Now hurry and get out of here, I'll hold them off for you to make an escape."

"What about you?" Victor suddenly realized, this sea creature was probably risking everything just to save him, a complete stranger! "You'll be okay, right? Will we be able to see each again?"

"Don't worry about me," The stranger reassured with an oddly familiar smile that conveyed fakeness, the type Victor was so used to making nowadays. "But we can't meet ever again, it's for your own good Victor, trust me." Victor made a frown, he didn't want to go now. He had a strange feeling that something was going to happen to this friend of his, a friend he never knew the name of. They suddenly heard the whistle for the train, it was calling for passengers to get their tickets before the departing whistle would whistle in ten minutes. "That's our cue, I have to go keep the others distracted. You should get going, safe travels."

"Yeah," Victor sighed as he got up, he still didn't get to see what sort of creature this man was but he only waved farewell before disappearing into the ocean within a second, leaving it in peace as if nothing happened. Makkachin whined as Victor comforted him by rubbing the back of the poodle's ear, "We should get going Makkachin, we wouldn't want another sword wielding person to catch us."

With that, Victor went to the ticket booth, pulling out his credit card to hand to the person in the booth, ordering two tickets for him and Makkachin but he couldn't get that Japanese out of his mind that he notice how the ticket person gave him an odd look for having wet clothes on. Beautiful brown eyes sparkling in the sunlight, even if those eyes were in horror at the first look at his face. His thoughts were jumping everywhere in his mind:

 _I really hope he doesn't get into any trouble._

 _He was only helping me...Even when I acted so cruel._

 _But then that means that those legends Lilia was telling us are true!_

 _I can't wait to tell the others when I get to Tyoko._

 _But then again, Yakov is going to kill me for getting into trouble._

 _I'm sure I can handle his wrath, just have to remember not to come back to Hasetsu, too bad though, it's such a beautiful place._

 _Not as beautiful as that boy though...Wait!_

 _I hope we do see each other again._

"Sir, would you please follow me," The ticket woman instructed as she stepped out of her booth and handed him his credit card. "I'm afraid there seems to be a problem with your purchase, I'll take you to the manager, I'm sure we could something out before the train leaves."

"O-Oh sure, okay," Victor was quick to follow her along with Makkachin as she led him into the office of the train system where it seems to have all the lights out, especially when they entered to see no one inside. She urged him to enter with a warm smile as he cautiously stepped into the room, "U-Um are you absolutely sure that the manager is in here? I don't see anyone in here or anything."

"I'm absolutely certain he's in here," The woman reassured but after Victor took another look in, he turned around ready to just tell her that he could pay for the ticket in cash, he was suddenly shoved inside! Makkachin ran inside after him in panic as Victor fell on the ground, sunglasses a few feet away from him on the ground as the woman shut the door on him, putting the lock outside.

Before Victor could even reach for the door, the lights were turned on to reveal that he was faced to face with another woman with auburn hair tied in a ponytail, a taller man with dark hair next to her as he then saw three girls who were most likely triplets behind him! They were giving him the same glares the Minako woman gave him as the man held out some rope as he addressed him, "You really should have used cash to pay for a ticket Victor Nikiforov and keep your dog's name to yourself."

 _Just act like you have no idea what they're talking about,_ Victor reminded himself as he cleared his throat and denied, "I'm sorry but I believe you must have mistaken me for this Victor person you are addressing. I'm-"

"Nice try mister!" One of the triplets who was dressed in purple with two pigtails interrupted as she snatched the wig off of him! "You're definitely the famous legendary Victor Nikiforov!"

 _Craaap..._ There was no way of getting out of this situation, no one to save him from the fate of this family who had him and Makkachin surrounded! That was when the woman cleared her throat to grab their attention as she instructed her orders to the rest, "Tie him up and make sure to gag him, don't forget to bring Makkachin along when we bring him to the Katsuki household."

"Which one mom? The one in the ocean or the inn?" The second girls dressed in pink asked as she held out a dog treat for Makkachin who cautiously took a bite before leaning against her for more delicious treats.

"Ocean," The woman who apparently was their mother replied as she and the man who most likely is her husband tied Victor up. "I got a text from Mari, they have the rest of Victor's team in their custody."

"What?!" Victor gasped with horror, the thought of having his entire team in the same danger as he did was the last thing he wanted as he struggled to break free but it didn't work obviously, "You better no hurt any of them! I swear I'll- _MMMPFH_!" He couldn't finish his threat since the third daughter gagged him with a cloth but he kept thrashing around. _What's wrong with these people? Why are they doing this to me?_

That was when he heard the mother whisper in his ear, "Sorry for this, we're big fans of yours but we also have to make sure you pay for the promise your family has broken." Without time to process what she told him, Victor felt something hit his head as he saw the world spin around him before he fell into the darkness of unconsciousness.

...

"Is he dead?"

"Nope, the Nishigoris' only knocked him out."

"Minako was this all necessary?"

"Yes Hiroko, it's about time justice is served for your family."

"Let's not forget that now it's the only way to save your son's life from breaking the sea folk law."

"Hey, he's waking up!"

 _Huh?_ Victor was feeling lightheaded as he heard those voices echoing, his eyes squinted at the sudden presence of light that turned out to be from the ceiling of some sort of room. He blinked once before realizing that he wasn't gagged or tied up anymore as he got up only wince from the throbbing pain in his head, he was sure that he was going to get a headache from this. Suddenly he noticed that some of the windows in this room revealed the outside to be on the ocean floor, with random fish and other sea creatures swimming about their business! _Are we at the bottom of the ocean?_

"He's awake!"

That was when Victor saw the group of Japanese people on their knees on top of pillows, some he recognized such as the woman called Minako, that family who trapped him from earlier then there was an older couple both wearing glasses, both looked warm and approachable but they were wearing concerned frowns at the situation in front of them. However, there was one person who stood out in the group, well not on their knees more like standing with arms crossed. "L-Lilia?!" He gasped with shock, "What's going on? What are you doing here?"

"You just had to get yourself into trouble," He heard Yakov's voice mutter as he turned around to see Georgi and said coach being guarded by Mila and Yuri!

"Mila? Yuri?! What are you two doing to them?" Victor couldn't even process what he was witnessing, here he was in a room being held captive with Georgi and Yakov by crazy Japanese people and now suddenly half the members of the skating team and a former prima ballerina!

"Allow us to introduce each other!" The triplets exclaimed at once, first introducing themselves in the order of purple, blue, and pink:

"I'm Axel!"

"I'm Lutz!"

"And I'm Loop!"

"We're the Nishigoris'!" They smiled in sync, then pointing to their parents, "They're our parents Yuuko and Takeshi Nishigori, very close friends with the Katsuki family along with Minako-sensei over there." After Minako made a small wave, they circled around the couple, "And they are Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki, parents of Mari Katsuki and Yuuri Katsuki, who should be here any moment now."

"But while we wait why don't we get past the questions," Minako suggested approaching Victor with her sword still at hand, "Listen, I'm pretty sure you know so far that we want to kill you and that the stories about sea folk here are true thanks to your friend who helped you but pretty sure you don't know why you're here."

"Only that you hate my family," Victor responded, feeling the cold sweat run down his brow.

"Your parents seriously should have told you before to avoid this but what can you do?" Minako sighed, pointing to hung up a frame on the wall behind them which reveal an ancient old scroll that has seen better days. "It's a long story but I'll tell you the important details, you'll learn more about it in the afterlife." She ignored how Victor paled at that last statement, "There was once a time when our kind coexisted with your kind but it was thanks to your early ancestor of the Nikiforov family that made humans forget about our existence."

"W-What happened then?"

"Well, one day a Nikiforov was lost and a member of the Katsuki family helped the guy get back home so he promised to marry her," Minako continued but then sigh again with disappointment, "But after seeing her true form, when the wedding came, he left her alone and married some other woman away from Hasetsu, sending one last letter to her full of insults. The poor Katsuki girl was devasted since she fell in love and sadly died from an illness that came from her heartbreak so her older brother vowed to get his revenge by erasing the memories of our existence from humans, then create a curse for both families. Basically, if the firstborn son of a Nikiforov steps foot in Hasetsu then he is sentenced to death, anyone who tries to help him escape will also face the death penalty."

"And that includes your human friend back there," Takeshi added, pointing at Georgi but got his arm punched by Yuuko. "What? It's true."

Ignoring how Georgi and Yakov paled at the comment, or how Victor's eyes widened with realization that the stranger from earlier is indeed in deep dangerous trouble all because he couldn't escape properly Minako pointed her sword at Victor as she sighed, "Yes, unfortunately, we have to dirty our hands a bit but we can't have anyone knowing about our kind for long."

"I-Isn't there some other way to settle this?" Georgi squeaked at the sight of the sword a bit too close to his rink mate! "Without any killing?"

Minako was about to answer that question but Hiroko Katsuki beat her to it as she calmly explained, "Well, there is one option your friend Victor could take that does not involve any of this killing nonsense but unfortunately, I'm afraid you won't like it."

"How bad could it be?" Georgi and Victor both found themselves saying at the same time.

"NO! Don't tell them Hiroko!" Minako scolded the woman with a stern face, "Do you really want your son to marry a Nikiforov?"

The room was silent enough for a pin to be heard if it fell and at that moment Victor hoped he heard wrong as he softly asked, "I'm sorry but I do not have any idea what are you talking about...I have to marry someone?"

"Well, you see," Mr. Katsuki or Toshiyo explained with a small smile, "The old scroll did say that a Nikiforov has to die in order to pay for the broken promise, however, there is a condition. If a Nikiforov fulfills that promise by marrying the second born child of the Katsuki family, that is the condition. Only then are you, your friends and family are spared the death penalty including those who tried to help you escape so it wouldn't be an issue of you knowing the secret of the sea folk here. You see, if you were to agree to the terms then you'd marry our second born child, our son Yu-"

 _SLAM!_

Everyone looked to the right where the door to the room was opened that interrupted Toshiyo as a young Japanese woman with short brown hair that was partially bleached entered, dragging someone else inside the room by the scruff of their shirt as she shouted, "I'm back! Please tell me that the Nikiforov didn't manage to escape on the train or else Yuuri is in big trouble with the laws of the sea!"

Minako took that moment to glare at the person being held by the woman as she hissed, "Yuuri Katsuki you better have a good explanation for helping a Nikiforov escape Hasetsu while keeping us distracted! You're lucky your older sister Mari brought you back here before anyone else did!"

That was when the woman called Mari looked over to see Victor's ocean eyes who only stared back in shock but not toward her but towards the person who was being dragged inside who had the same brown eyes as her. His eyes landed on the person's chocolate brown eyes that widened with shock, clearly becoming too speechless to make any audio reaction since he was hoping to know that Victor was long gone! But as he saw, that was not the case and that didn't stop Victor from making a reaction himself.

"It's you!" Victor gasped at the sight to see the stranger who seemed to be called Yuuri being caught and getting into trouble for saving him! "The one who saved me at Hasetsu Castle."

Suddenly it hit him.

That stranger has the Katsuki surname and if the woman named Mari was Yuuri's older sister then it could mean one thing. That man who tried to help him escape was Yuuri Katsuki, the second born of the Katsuki family!

...

* * *

 **Me: Oh Victor, he just can't get out of trouble**

 **Victor: Am I a dead man? Please at least spare my Yuuri!**

 **Yurio: I wish, that would be hilarious**

 **Yuuri: Victor you're not dead yet, did you really forget the summar*faceplaming***

 **Victor: But still!**

 **Me: Be patient Victor, the moment of truth is next chapter**

 **Axel+Lutz+Loop: *appears and turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to leave a ton of reviews, favorites, and follows for this story to grow popular for more chapters that can hopefully be just as long as this one! And be prepared to discover more about that option that could save the two lovers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO, GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS FOR THE STORY PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ! LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **Mari: Oh Victor you're in serious trouble in this chapter**

 **Yurio: When isn't the idiot in trouble?**

 **Victor: HEY! I don't always get into trouble! *crosses his arms* Name _one_ time I got into trouble, I bet you can't even name one incident with vivid detail to what occurred on that incident.**

 **Yakov: Ahem *walks in, opening thick book called 'Volume 1 of Victor's Antics'* Let's start on the first day you came to the rink to start your skating career, you decided that it would be a _wonderful_ idea to make a dramatic Hollywood entrance and then-**

 **Me: Oh my thor please tell us more!**

 **Victor: NO! *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, make sure to remember that she does not own any of us or the anime except for possible future OCs!**

 **Yuuri: No way! Victor you put soap all over the rink!**

* * *

...

Fainting is starting to sound like a good idea right about now for Victor as his mind was trying to process what he has gotten himself into! To be perfectly honest, he was still trying to figure out this whole legend and ancient promise or was it vengeance, but the point is, he hasn't heard of any of this from his family! His parents would tell him about something just as important as this, or at least give him a little warning at the start of his career to go nowhere near Hasetsu. But that didn't happen, he's here surrounded by angry Japanese people while he was staring in shock at the stranger who helped him try to escape and is now the second born of the Katsuki family! But what confused him the most was why he, Georgi, and Yakov were the only ones surrounded while Yuri, Mila, and Lilia were free, they were just standing there like they were part of the whole revenge thing.

"If you saved me if it's against your laws then doesn't that mean-" Victor whispered, eyes on Yuuri as he suddenly realized what could happen to him! "Does that mean you're going to get the death penalty?!"

"And it's no thanks to you," Mari growled under her breath as she glared at Victor, stepping in front of her brother who couldn't give an answer, "I rather not attend my baby brother's funeral so it's either going to be your own funeral or a wedding."

"Wait, wait, wait," Georgi interrupted the tension as he gestured to the stranger called Yuuri. "Are you telling me that to avoid getting killed, Victor has to marry the second born Katsuki? I do not mean to offend any of you but don't you think that this whole thing won't bring justice for your family, it will bring the empty satisfaction that eventually leads to no satisfaction at all. Is this revenge so important to have?"

"Oh it's no offense at all," Hiroko reassured to hide a hint of guilt while giving Mari a scolding expression to control her temper, "Believe us when we say that after thinking over our family's history, our generation has decided to forgive your family despite what the curse our ancestors set, but you see it is very difficult to convince other family names to forget the revenge."

"Well, there's that," Minako sighed until she continued, "But like Hiroko said, the rest of us would not allow them to just forgive and forget the entire ordeal. You see, we creatures of the sea take these promises very seriously, it's all about honor or death in our customs. However, it was Lilia who came up with the master plan when she discovered the talent Yuuri has in the dancing department, we were very discreet about it with the Katsukis until today."

"If I have to be honest, I went ahead of what I originally planned," Lilia confessed as she turned on the screen of her phone to reveal an email displayed, "You see, this retrieval was supposed to be quiet with no injuries because they're not supposed to kill you right now, Victor, well only if you refuse to complete the promise that your parents set you up with."

"What do my parents have to do with this?" Victor asked.

"You see, like the Katsukis, your parents have been doing thinking themselves until they came to the decision to come to peaceful terms with the Katsuki family and end the fear of being hunted and hated by having you marry Yuuri Katsuki, especially when they saw how unfulfilled you seem to feel," Lilia explained, ignoring the shocked looked the trio gave her. "They emailed me their decision since they are one of the rare humans who knew of our sea world especially since I am part of it, their original plan was to talk to you about this decision when they come to visit but I believed that if you were told of this beforehand then you'd try to run away. So I was lucky to discover the young Katsuki's talent as a danseur and a perfect way to get you all to come to Hasetsu but it was quite hasty of me on my part. I didn't expect Minako and the rest of the town to be prepared to ready their weapons the moment I mention your arrival."

"He's engaged!?" Yakov managed to shout out of his shock!

"Victor is going through an arranged marriage his parents set him up with?!" Georgi dramatically wailed, "What will become of his career?"

"Shut up and just accept the damn engagement," Yuri finally growled under his breath as he crossed his arms, "It's bad enough that my grandpa wanted me to help out on this stupid justice thing but the law of the sea must be followed through with no exceptions. And to be clear, it's an arrangement set up by their ancestors, his parents just decided to follow through, unlike their ancestors."

"Why are you and Mila on their side?" Georgi demanded with betrayal in his tone, "I thought we were a big family skating in the rink to win medals."

"We are," Mila reassured with a sad smile, "But you see, Yuri and I are also part of the whole sea world you guys are just now finding out about, trust me we'll fill you in on every last detail when Victor makes his decision."

"But this is the twenty-first century, not the medieval times!" Yakov protested, already turning red as he got up and approached his ex-wife with fury, "Lilia, I thought you agreed to not drag Victor into any of this sea family drama nonsense! You cannot force him to marry a complete stranger especially when none of us had no knowledge of this ridiculous family feud! Especially when Victor's career is on the line with this!"

"I agreed not to drag him into anything but this was a choice his parents consented to," Lilia corrected with her arms crossed, "Granted I bent a few rules but that agreement was back when we used to be married, not now. And let's not forget, this marriage can save both of their lives without resorting to killing either of them."

"Well, according to Victor, that Katsuki boy helped him escape so it would only stand to reason that he doesn't want to go through this marriage either," Yakov argued back although it was his anger talking, "And if you end up having to kill Victor, the rest of the world will be wondering how the famous five-time golden figure skater met such an end, it would put your world in jeopardy. The Katsuki boy shouldn't have broken the laws of the sea."

"Are you saying that Yuuri's life isn't important to save either?!" Minako demanded with fury, glaring at the older man. "Are you also deaf? They already told you how the rest of us were just ready to kill Victor the moment he stepped foot here, Yuuri just saved his life so it is only fair that Victor gives his life to him."

"I'm just saying what's true," Yakov simply responded. "It will never work between the two."

"Now see here!" Mari shouted, marching towards the crowd where Yakov, Lilia, and Minako were arguing. "Your skating protege maybe some decorated figure skater but I will not let you choose to let him go free and alive while my brother has to die!"

Victor and Georgi only stared blankly in silence at the argument breaking out between the group of adults, not sure if they should be saying anything although if he had to be honest if he spoke a word it might just heat up the argument. The situation has gotten too confusing to even process, Victor didn't know how to feel over the fact that his parents just agreed to marry him off to some stranger who just happens to be the same person who was trying to get him to escape! All he knew was that half the people in the room want him dead and the other half wants him to marry someone he just met!

 _If I refuse the marriage then I'm a dead man for sure,_ Victor thought to himself while he held onto Makkachin who seems to be the only one not making crazy reactions like everyone else. _They're definitely going to want to keep their son alive so what better way to have that than killing the guy he tried to save! It's not that this Yuuri isn't beautiful-I mean handsome but well we don't know each other that well...I don't know anymore just let this be a bad dream!_

"Then let Victor decide! If he says yes proposal then we won't kill him!" Lilia proposed as her cold glare was at a staring war with Yakov's boiling glare. "Famous or not, you know that the curse is unbreakable unless we choose one or the other. Marriage or death, you know there's no escape for him."

Soon all eyes were on Victor as he gulped, honestly he had no idea what to say! "U-um well, you see, we haven't really gotten to know each other so there's a good chance your son won't like me at all. You can't really force love-"

"Cut that get to know each other crap and give the decision!" Minako hissed while Hiroko and Toshiyo were behind her trying to reason with her but their words were ignored, efforts in vain.

Before Victor could even think through his choice the entire room suddenly was engulfed by darkness. Or in simpler terms, all electricity went out.

"Who the hell cut the power!" Yuri Plisetsky shouted, stomping through the darkness. "Where's Victor and Georgi!"

"Yurochka, calm down, shouting won't bring the lights back on. Besides Victor and Georgi are still in the same spot with Makkachin. I'm sure that they wouldn't be stupid enough to try to escape, not without drowning from the attempt in the first place," Mila attempted to assure but the sound of the room door opening and pairs of shoes plus four paws rushing out as the door shut itself closed with a loud _BANG_.

"..."

The lights then flickered for a moment before they turned completely back on to reveal that Victor, Georgi, Makkachin, and Yuuri were no longer in the room!

"You were saying hag?" Yuri hissed as they could see the steam of anger vapor out of his blonde hair.

Mila sheepishly scratched the back of her head as she shrugged, "Well, I was wrong before."

 **...**

"Eat these now!" Yuuri instructed with haste as he handed Victor and Georgi a bit of seaweed for each of them including Makkachin as he continued to run down the hallways of the home. He was holding onto Victor's hand who was holding Georgi's hand while Makkachin just followed them, thankfully they weren't going at the same super fast speed as earlier."We're going to have to swim back to surface so it'll help you three breath during the quick trip, we can escape through the back here."

Once the three swallowed their salty greens, they arrived at a brown door as Yuuri released his hold on Victor's hand to turn the knob to open the door which caused the ocean water to enter as fast as lightning, filling the home halfway through within seconds!

"W-We really are at the bottom of the sea," Georgi commented to his disbelief while all Victor could do was stare until he realized that he wasn't blindfolded like last time. _I can actually have a chance to see the creature our hero is! There's no time to blindfold us so maybe I can find out the true form after all!_ Victor was busy trying to daydream about what form Yuuri could possible be until they heard Yuuri shout:

"Hold on tight!"

That was when they suddenly felt their hands being grabbed by something sucking into their skin while being squishy at the same time as they were hauled out of the door and into the open ocean which reflects that they were trying to escape in the middle of the night! They were being pulled up in fast speed and for a moment, the entire ocean around him was enough to soothe Victor into another world, until he heard Georgi scream in horror: "YOU'RE A SEA WITCH!"

He saw how pale Georgi looked and that was when Victor finally took notice of the fact that Yuuri's lower body wasn't even a scaly fishtail as he imagined or even assumed it would be. No, instead of a fishtail, he saw the lower body of an octopus with eight black with red strikes tentacles, three of them were what was wrapped around him, Georgi, and Makkachin! Well, it was no wonder why Georgi shouted 'Sea Witch', Yuuri's sea creature form was like that crazy octopus witch from that Disney movie with that mermaid but Victor wouldn't call this worthy of being accused to be a witch, this stranger did save him twice now.

"Just because of that one movie you, humans, think all Cecaelia are evil witches," Yuuri groaned as he shook his head and explained, "My kind aren't the type to trick you into giving us your souls, our magic only works for good deeds and pranks, never evil, the only Cecaelia who accomplished creating a giant magical effect was the first Katsuki ancestor, but that was very long time ago."

"So your kind are called Cecaelia?" Victor asked, quite intrigued by the quick lesson.

"Yes but that's enough talking, the sooner we reach the surface the sooner you won't have to see this form of mine any longer," Yuuri responded, ignoring the confused expressions Georgi and Victor gave him. Sure they hadn't expected to meet a creature like him but they wouldn't say that his appearance was disturbing.

"THERE THEY ARE!"

Victor and Georgi both whipped their heads around only to gasp in shock with a mixture of horror at what they saw approaching them, especially the form of the angry blonde Russian punk who was the one who shouted.

" **YURI'S A TIGER SHARK**!?" They both screamed when they saw the teen with his lower half from the waist with a shark tail along with the fins and jaws!

"Damn right! Now shut up and let me rip your sorry asses up for trying to escape!" Yuri shouted, making Victor, Georgi, and even Makkachin trembling in terror.

"And I'm a cute mermaid!" Mila cheered as she wove her hand to greet her two panicked rink mates while trailing behind Yuri and sure enough, there she was, swimming with a fuchsia scaled mermaid tail! "Sorry, but we have to bring you back before Minako and Lilia come raging in with Mari Katsuki and the Nishigoris."

However, before either of the two could reach them, they were suddenly blocked by an enormous cloud of black ink as Victor turned to face a red-faced Yuuri who sheepishly commented, "It's embarrassing alright, but it's the only way to buy time for you guys." With that, Yuuri continued their trip upward, ignoring the arguing Yuri P. and Mila were having over who lost them first.

What seemed like forever being pulled up until they finally reached the surface, breathing in fresh air as they looked to their right to see a small wooden boat floating as Yuuri placed the three of them on the boat. "Just hang on to something real tight, it's going to be a fast ride," Yuuri directed as he grabbed the rope from the boat to tie it to one end as two of his tentacles held on to the other end of the rope. "The beach of Tokyo isn't very far from here so it's no problem taking you there myself but I can only take you halfway there. If you make it passed ocean border between here and there then you two will be safe."

"Wait, what about Yakov?" Georgi asked with concern, "And Yuri and Mila?"

"Don't worry, they can't hurt your coach," Yuuri reassured as he began to pull the boat across the ocean, "It's against ocean laws to kill a human who married one of the sea folk, sure he's divorced with Lilia but he's still protected by that law. Once they find out that you two are in Tokyo then they'll have to let him and your rink mates go home." He then addressed Victor on the next lines, "But then you Victor, will just have to be careful with your rink mates and Lilia and don't let anyone trick your or your future generation into coming back to Hasetsu ever again."

"Doesn't sound too hard to remember," Georgi agreed as he nudged Victor, "Right Victor?"

Victor was all for escaping his own death but he had other worries as he asked, "But what about you? Aren't you going to get the death penalty for helping us escape, especially me?"

"Yeah, but I rather have it that way than force you into marriage," Yuuri responded with a reassuring smile, "It's not fair that you have to be punished over something that wasn't even your fault. Besides, you don't have to worry about what happens to me, just go live your lives. After all, you're a shining star everyone will miss if you're gone, you must live on for not only their sake but for yourself as well." _I'm not as important as you are..._ Yuuri heard himself say but he remained quiet on that part of his mind.

"But I am worried!" Victor protested, surprising them both, "You don't deserve that kind of punishment because of me. Why don't you come with us?"

"I can't," Yuuri replied a little too fast for Victor's taste. As if he read Victor's mind, Yuuri explained, "There's a reason why my family calls the whole ordeal a curse since my ancestor's spell made sure that every generation of second born Katsuki member who isn't wedded isn't allowed to venture out of Hasetsu."

"Huh?" Both Russians were about to ask for more clarification until their boat came to an erupt stop, forcing to stay behind while the boat slowly floated passed him, as if there was some invisible wall blocking his way. Yuuri placed his hand forward to show how he wasn't permitted to swim any further as small ripples were made the thin air where his hand was placed.

"I can't go anywhere passed Hasetsu," Yuuri repeated with a sad smile, "The only way I could go anywhere outside of Hasetsu was if I get married or when another sea creature who isn't a Cecaelia and from another country grants me permission just long until they decide when to send me back." There was a long moment of silence between them until Yuuri broke that silence with a new set of directions for the skaters and poodle, "Nevermind that though, this just means you're out of the Hasetsu territory so you'll be safe once you get to shore."

"Are you really okay with this?" Georgi urged, feeling a sense of guilt himself. "You saved us, we can't just leave you behind."

"You're going to have to," Yuuri responded, "Just go, I'm alright with my final decision. Don't worry, I don't blame either of you, it's my own choice."

Victor really wanted to escape with his rink mate to avoid any more danger but he also really didn't want to leave Yuuri behind to face death! Sure they were strangers, barely know each other besides from their family history but in the end, neither of them were at fault at the situation they were forced into. As Georgi reluctantly used the paddles set in the boat to direct them away from where Yuuri watched while waving farewell, all Victor could do was look back.

He saw how Yuuri turned around when his older sister, Minako, Yuuko and Takeshi Nishigori, Yuri P., and Mila resurfaced as they spotted him and Georgi making their escape into the Tokyo boundaries. They either had shocked or angered expressions with what has happened, all confronting Yuuri, most likely demanding for answers as to why he helped him escape, asking if he was aware that he was going to face the death sentence.

Victor watched them as well as Yuuri, who showed no sign of regret, just acceptance of his fate. _Am I just going to let him throw his life away like that just to let me escape from a promise like my ancestors did?_ Victor asked himself as his fist clung to his chest. _Is it worth it? Is his life worth paying for all this?_

"For Yuuri's sake," Victor found himself suddenly whispering, unaware of the confused expression Georgi gave him as he stopped paddling the boat. _If I go back now, I have to make a commitment...But I'll do it for him, for Yuuri._

With that in mind, Victor stoop up from where he sat which caused the boat to wave around while Makkachin and Georgi yelped from the sudden imbalance! Ignoring their panicked cries, Victor jumped into the water as he swam towards the small group of sea creatures arguing amongst each other to even notice him approaching.

Well, at least that's what it looks like until he found himself being grabbed by a brown tentacle with red spots grabbed him to lift him out of the water and be faced to face with Mari Katsuki's bitter expression. Everyone else was gawking in shock at what they just saw, even Yuuri was confusion as to why Victor would come swimming back to where the danger was!

"Why are you back? Shouldn't you be escaping, or is death sounding like a better option for you?" Mari growled, bringing him closer to her glare to send cold shivers down his spine as if that would make him confess.

 _Here goes nothing, even if it'll just be for show, it will give Yuuri the chance to make up his mind and to make sure neither of us dies._ Victor thought to himself as he clapped his hands together as if he was about to make a prayer while he bowed his head down with the words finally leaving his lips, "Mari Katsuki, I would like permission to marry your brother!"

There was silence for a short three seconds for everyone who heard him even from Georgi and Makkachin until all of them including Yuuri (except for Makkachin) shouted from their confusion and shock, " **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT**?!"

It could be heard throughout Hasetsu even to the depths of the ocean where the Katsukis, the triplets, and even Yakov could hear as Lilia sighed with a hint of amusement, "Looks like there will be a wedding after all."

...

* * *

 **Victor: So Yuuri is part octopus! *heart smiles* Amazing!**

 **Me: Whew, I thought you'd freak out for a moment there**

 **Yuuri: Why do I get the feeling that you did that because of the Yuri on Festival event script drama**

 **Me: *gasps* He figured it out too quickly!**

 **Yurio: You're such a moron *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review a lot so she can carry on with the next chapter to see what will happen *rereads this chapter* But I'm a tiger shark *starry eyes***

 **Me: See, this story isn't that bad**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO, GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS FOR THE STORY PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ! LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **Minako: Hello guys! *looks around* Where are the Russians?**

 **Yuuri: Yurio is still recovering from drinking that Yaknog thing and Victor is on his way back from the hot springs, he's still recovering from the last story's chapters.**

 **Yuuko: But hey Victor still has this story to put him at ease**

 **Takeshi: That depends on what Midnight plans *turns to audience* and speaking of her, she hopes that you enjoy this chapter, remember that she does not own any of us or the anime.**

 **...**

* * *

Since the undersea home was flooded until the further notice thanks to Yuuri, the group went to their human home which happens to be the hot springs inn the Katsukis' run for their business. Victor found himself dressed in the green clothing the inn provides while he was on his knees at one end of the short table with the Katsukis on their knees on the other end arranged with Hiroko and Toshiya in the center, Mari on their right and then there was Minako standing up beside them. Mila was guarding the door of the living room they were in with Yakov on his knees sitting beside Victor with a blood vessel ready to explode from the anger.

"So, Victor Nikiforov, you say you want our son's hand in marriage?" Toshiya began, breaking the silence they all found themselves in.

 _Considering the circumstances, did I really have a choice?_ Victor thought to himself as he made a quick nod. "Y-Yes, sir. I wish to marry your son so our families feud may peacefully come to an end while your son is in the care of someone capable to love him." _What am I saying?_

"Prove it," Mari simply requested, lighting up a cigarette in the process which may or may not has made Victor shiver with fear. "Hard to believe you'd love someone you just met, especially someone who saved your a$$ twice."

 _I'm definitely a dead man,_ Victor mentally noted especially by the way Minako was giving him the death glare that the parents usually give the future groom.

"Now, now Mari no need to frighten the boy," Hiroko lightly scolded as she gave Victor an assuring smile, "Don't worry dear, we know the circumstances you were in and I do hope you have patience and tolerance for all us and for our Yuuri, especially with our sea creature forms. You see he was quite sheltered here, the only time he was able to leave was to finish school in the United States with a close friend of Minako's but other than there he never was able to go passed Hasetsu. So please take care of my boy."

With that, she bowed down while Victor was quick to reassure the mother, "There's no need to be so formal with me really. I just hope I can prove myself a worthy husband and well that we get along."

"And as long as this engagement does not affect your career," Yakov muttered his breath loud enough for the room to hear.

Before Minako or Mari could say anything to protest, Toshiya beat them to the talking as the father reassured the coach, "You don't have to worry about your protege's career, we are certain that this marriage will be small and fast for the couple."

"How fast?" Yakov asked, his right eyebrow rose with curiosity.

Within seconds, Minako pulled out several documents from her right sleeve along with several pens as she smirked, "Like tomorrow night! Since we should all probably get some rest after today's events and leave some hours for the happy couple to get to know each other. It's not a fancy wedding but they can at least be legal in both Japan and Russia."

The room grew quiet, mainly because they were afraid to question the dance instructor well all except for Hiroko who sighed, "Minako-senpai, how on Earth did you get your hands on those and how long have you been hiding them?"

"Long enough," Minako winked.

Meanwhile, outside in the living room in the guest lounging area where the guests would enjoy their meals while watching the television was Yuuri Katsuki serving bowls of his mother's katsudon to Lilia, Yuri, and Georgi while Makkachin got some of the dog food that Victor had packed up since the Nisihigoris' had to head home since it was passed the triplet's bedtime. He sat at the opposite side of the table with his plate of a healthy meal since he really couldn't eat more katsudon thanks to the diet plan Minako-sensei set him up with, avoiding any eye contact from the silence that was stretching.

Well not for that long especially when Makkachin perked up to see a new presence hiding in the shadows as the poodle pushed the doggy bowl forward and waited with anticipation. To the Russians surprise, a smaller brighter brown poodle crawled out from the shadows to enjoy the offered half of a meal which sparked the beginning of an adorable friendship, well at least for the poodles.

"Oh, I see you've met Vicchan," Yuuri smiled as he got up to approach the two, petting the smaller poodle behind the ears. "I thought I already fed you."

Other than the events that happened earlier while still trying to process what just happened, Yuuri still couldn't believe the former prima ballerina Lilia Baranovskaya was here especially since Minako told him that she was coming to watch him an audition before she could take him to Russia to be part of her team of dancers. But, he just didn't expect the ex-wife of Yakov, coach of Victor Nikiforov to bring the living legend of figure skating to Hasetsu.

"You're such an idiot, you know that pig?" Yuri Plisetsky finally commented, completely addressing Yuuri while trying to hide his delight towards the bowl of katsudon he was eating while ignoring the fact that Georgi was keeping his distance away from him.

"Yuri Plisetsky, we do not insult our host," Lilia scolded but she was ignored by the teen.

"You risked your life and facing that death penalty to help the descendant of the bastard who left your ancestor for dead," Yuuri continued as he looked away from Yuuri, eyes narrowing, "You still knew the consequences and yet you still did it, I just don't understand why but you're just lucky that the old man decided to ask your hand in marriage. Don't think I won't hold a grudge for chasing your stupid a$$es and having ink sprayed on me, if my family wasn't allied with yours then I would have eaten you by now...Bad enough that we share the same name."

"I guess it was just that the whole revenge thing is ridiculous and Victor shouldn't have been dragged into it," Yuuri mumbled, feeling the inner rage of the young teen excluding the fact that sharks do enjoy having some octopus for a snack while trying his best not to lift Vicchan up to use his fur to cover his face.

"A-At least no one has to die," Georgi managed to squeak out, clearly shaking when Yuri mentioned eating someone especially considering the fact that the teen was a part tiger shark. "You weren't really going to eat Victor and me, right?"

Yuri took a moment to think before he leaned onto the table to release an exhausted sigh then he answered, "Nah, that would be cannibalism since I am human too and I do not know where all that meat in you two had gone through especially with all that takeout and champagne. Besides, if I caught up with you guys then the most I could do is rip up your limbs and let you bleed to death but not eat them."

Georgi paled at the response and there was only silence in the room.

At least until Lilia cleared her throat, turned to Yuuri and asked, "Do you have access to your instructor's dance studio?"

Yuuri jumped a bit as he nodded, "Y-Yes, Minako-sensei gave me a copy of her key in case I wanted to practice when she isn't around. Is there a reason for the sudden interest?"

"Well, I am here to see you dance," Lilia simply responded, placing her chopsticks over the empty bowl. "And maybe you can show Yuri Plisetsky here what it truly means to be a prima danseur. According to Minako, you sold more than your soul in the arts of dancing so I want to see you perform tomorrow first thing in the morning, in her studio. It has been a long day for all of us."

"Y-Yes ma'am," Yuuri bowed down to respect her orders then he got up to collect the empty bowls while gesturing to the trio to follow him, "I'll take you to your rooms where you'll be spending the night."

Before they could get up to move anywhere, the door of the living room opened to reveal some satisfied faces from Minako, Mari, and Mila while Yakov looked like he was rethinking his life decisions, Hiroko and Toshiya were confused but accepting to whatever happened, and Victor just looked like he wanted to sleep forever. No one knew what to say until Minako announced with a bright smile, "Good news, Victor, and Yuuri are going to get legally married tomorrow night!"

"S-So soon?" Yuuri stuttered with shock at the announcement.

"Yep, the sooner the better before any of you come up with another escape plan," Minako clarified while sending Yuuri a scolding glare that lasted at least five seconds before she went back to smiling. "So don't get any ideas Yuuri."

"Isn't that great news Yuuri?" Mila cheered but didn't realize that she didn't address the one she was asking since both Yuris' turned to her with a confused look. "Oh right, we have two Yuris' now."

"What, that's just going to be confusing," Mari sighed as she stared at the teen for a good moment before her eyes lit up as she pointed to him with pride, "From now on Yuri Plisetsky, we'll call you Yurio."

"HUH!?" Yuri or Yurio scowled with anger. "I'm not going to be called by that stupid nickname!"

"What's wrong with it, I think it suits you Yurio," Mila grinned, leaning against the teen while trying to hold a chuckle, "You should lighten up. Victor, you believe that Yurio is a great name for him right?"

"I'm not answering to that name! And don't you dare answer you old geezer!"

With that, the Katsukis' led the trio to their separate rooms, first was Yurio having to share a room with Georgi, who was least pleased with having to sleep with a shark but they knew he'll manage somehow. Lilia and Yakov had to share their room next then Mila had her own room that was connected to Victor's room since the engaged couple refused to sleep in the same bed that night, at least not right now.

"I don't think my room has enough space for him," Yuuri quickly explained his excuse, "I-I mean, we both need our space and we can't rush into anything."

"It's been a long day and we're not married yet," Victor added to the excuse and thankfully the family was understanding with how uncomfortable the two men were feeling with their situation.

Makkachin was upset that the nap he was having with Vicchan was interrupted as he followed Victor inside the room to jump in the bed that was set up before the man closed the door he gently smiled at Yuuri who was holding Vicchan, "I look forward to marrying you tomorrow Yuuri Katsuki."

With that, he didn't give Yuuri time to make a reply since he closed the door to crawl into bed to hold onto Makkachin, leaving Yuuri to take Vicchan to got to their own room in peace...At least that's what he hoped but that wasn't the case.

...

"Why?"

Yuuri found himself asking after he went to his room to remove all the posters of figure skater Victor Nikiforov from the walls as they were shoved into hiding under his bed. The last thing he wanted was for Victor to find out that he was a fan who adored him and had posters. "Why didn't he just escape?"

He was in bed, blankets over him as he curled up in a trembling ball as tears spilled while his poodle Vicchan laid beside him in hopes that it would comfort his owner. It's ridiculous really, Yuuri remembered clearly the day Yuuko first introduced him to Victor Nikiforov, watching him skate his programs on that television screen while daydreaming a perfect married life with him. But of course, like every Cecaelia, bullies have their way to get him to realize that marrying Victor would never happen and it was completely unfair. Who forces the god of figure skating to marry an unworthy hideous Cecaelia like himself Yuuri wonders to himself.

They don't even know each other! Will they get along? How big of a burden will he be to Victor, especially with his figure skating career? Will he be a good husband to Victor who lives up to his expectations? Why does Victor have to be one paying the price for all this that's happening? _I should be happy but I'm not! Victor deserves someone better than me, someone, he chooses because he loves them not by force._

"I'm so sorry Victor, I couldn't help you..." Yuuri mumbled under the protection of his blankets, "I don't even know if I'm ready for this."

...

It finally sunk in, he was getting married to someone he doesn't completely know.

"Things are going to be different now Makkachin," Victor whispered, feeling his eyes beginning to release tears but he didn't know why he was crying. Should he be happy right? He lives to see another day and he gets a husband to spend the rest of their days together, it should be all good right?

"Very different."

Sure being married would end those lonely empty days he was living for the past twenty years and even during skating competitions. This marriage will be good for them both, right? He didn't know if he was going to be a good husband to Yuuri, what if he messed up? Will he have to live in Hasetsu for the rest of his life except for the trips to the figure skating competitions? Is he allowed to go home? Hang out with his friends? Does Yuuri like figure skating? Will they even like each other? He thought back to what he was told, that his parents agreed to this marriage for him. Why does he have to be the one paying the price for what his ancestor has done?

Victor knew he couldn't back down from this, it was his choice to fulfill without running away as his tears soaked Makkachin's fur. _At least I'm making Yuuri happy, right? He must be so happy with this now that I can't take that away without killing one of us._

"But I'm so scared Makka," Victor whimpered, "Am I really ready for this?"

He just didn't expect to hear someone actually answering his question.

"Not really, but hey, what's the better way to get ready and get to know the guy than taking him out on a date?"

Victor literally jumped and fell out of bed while swallowing a scream, the last thing he needed was to wake everybody else up! He got up to see that Mila was still standing by the bedpost with her arms crossed with a small smile on her face while she tried to hold in her laughter, "I'm serious Victor if you're so worried then use the time you have tomorrow to take Yuuri Katsuki out on a little date and lucky for you there's a festival tomorrow in the afternoon. The perfect opportunity for you two to have a few chats coming along."

"I don't know," Victor looked down unsure.

"Trust me, Victor," Mila reassured, clasping onto Victor's hands. "I know that you and Yuuri are nervous around each other, hell, you two are terrified of each other so this date will be your baby step to at least not hating each other enough to have an okay marriage."

"I guess you're right."

Maybe she's right, maybe all he and Yuuri needs is a small date to make their first step to an okay marriage, it's better than a terrifying not so good marriage.

"Just avoid the seafood booths, especially the ones selling octopus dumplings," Mila warned. "Wouldn't want to scare Yuuri into thinking that you might eat him up just because his kind tastes good."

 _Oh, that's right_ , Victor finally realized, _Yuuri's part octopus..._ "Are there any more octopus related food I should stay clear from?" He sheepishly asked Mila.

* * *

 **Victor: Nooo Yuuri don't cry!**

 **Yuuri: Victor I'm not crying -.-**

 **Me: He's talking about the story you Yuuri, nothing to worry about guys. Nothing a little date can't fix.**

 **Victor: Date! Date! DATE!**

 **Yuuri: Victor calm down you just came back! *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review, favorite, and follow to see what happens next**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO, GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS FOR THE STORY PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ! LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **Me: Time for the arranged couple to go on a date! The first step is to ask the significant other out!**

 **Victor: Date! Date! Date! Date!**

 **Yuuri: Victor we're engaged**

 **Victor: But it's a date Yuuri, engaged or not a date is a date**

 **Phichit: Date! Date! Date! Date!**

 **Yuuri: Not you too Phichit *facepalms and turns to audience* Midnight hopes that you enjoy this chapter while remembering that she does not own any of us or the anime**

 **...**

* * *

"Oh, you're looking for Yuuri? Well, in that case, you should try looking in Minako's Ballet studio, he went there with Minako, Lilia, and Yurio," Hiroko directed that morning when Victor asked her for the whereabouts of Yuuri, seeing how the man and the small poodle Vicchan were nowhere in sight. "Is there a reason why you are in such a hurry, you look anxious."

"Nothing to worry about," Victor reassured as he bowed to her before he left through the front, "Thank you for telling me where Yuuri is, I'll see you later tonight."

Hiroko waved back as she watched Victor race down the road until she suddenly realized, "Hold on, the poor dear doesn't know where Minako's studio is...VICTOR! WAIT COME BACK!" Without hesitation, an auburn tentacle extended from her back as it stretched out to capture Victor, although she had to extend another out to make sure to cover his startled screams.

...

"Whew, it's a good thing Mama Hiroko gave me the directions to Minako's studio," Victor sighed with relief as Makkachin followed him while he was trying to get his heart to stop palpitating from the mini heart attack from earlier. Didn't take long before he stopped on his trail and suddenly realized what he just said to which earned him a moment of shock, "I called Mrs. Katsuki mama! I really am getting way into this wedding thing than I expected."

He then stopped then looked up at the studio building where Yuuri should be in, it wasn't as big as Lilia's studio but it was decent as he entered. Victor didn't think that his stomach would flutter with butterflies over asking Yuuri out on a date for them to get to know each other before tonight's wedding. It wasn't that Yuuri was bad or ugly, in fact, the man was an adorable angel if it wasn't for the fact that he wasn't from a totally different society that tried to kill them not so long ago that has this crazy thing over promises.

As he approached the studio, he rehearsed what he wanted to say to Yuuri, just make it straightforward, no awkwardness whatsoever especially if Lilia and Minako are in the same room! That was when he suddenly heard distant classical music being played as he followed the beautiful sympathy of melody that he recalled hearing from the ballet dance number Swan Lake.

He found himself in front of two wooden doors that were slightly opened as he peeked through to see why the theme of Swan Lake was being played until what he saw made his heart skip so many beats while his eyes widened with an explosion of unknown emotion.

There was Yuuri, in tight black leotard being watched by Lilia, Minako, and Yurio as he danced to the melody of the music with such beauty, grace, and humility that there were hardly the words to describe what Victor was witnessing, hell those three words are not even enough. Yuuri's body was simply making music that flowed splendidly with his body, every step he took just made the music come to life! Victor didn't realize how long he was staring or how his eyes sparkled with this light he didn't think would ever shine in his eyes. And from the looks of how impressed Lilia and even Yurio looked, Victor wasn't the only one who watched with fascination at the performance.

 _He's an angel...Telling a story through the music he's creating with his body, but a story far more enchanting than Swan Lake and you can't just look away even if you wanted too, even if it's just a classic theme. He's truly portraying the swan gracefully dancing on the surface of the water, allowing its feathers to glide around the wind,_ Victor thought to himself and if he had to be honest, even he couldn't be that graceful as Yuuri was displaying. He couldn't help but think about how Yuuri would be like if he was on the ice dancing to that song through the ice with sharp blades gliding through. _If he ended up becoming a figure skater then most of my gold medals would have been won by him, not me. What is this feeling?_

His hand was clenching close to his chest, some strange surge of tingling electricity was running through his entire body, through every nerve that connected to each other. However, at the same time, the deepest pits of his stomach was getting into a knotted twist that burned enough bile to make him feel sick enough to just vomit from the chilling nervousness. He knew he was considered a skating god to the world but despite being that god everyone labeled him as, just watching Yuuri leap and twirl around the room just dethroned him from the podium. Honestly, this was the man he was going to marry and the wave of unworthiness just pierced through him enough to make all rehearsed words forgotten.

Despite falling under the spell of watching him, Victor didn't realize how close he was leaning towards the door until the music finally stopped on the final note with Yuuri making a final pose and when Vicchan finally made eye contact with Makkachin as the little poodle barked with delight! _Crap! Vicchan no, don't come any closer, you and Makkachin are going to give me away!_

"Vicchan what are you barking at?" Yuuri's voice asked from inside the studio.

 _Too late_ , Victor gasped since Vicchan's barking caught everyone's attention in the studio and it didn't help that Makkachin decided to burst through the door at that moment! Didn't help that he heard Yuuri's voice gasp with surprised at Makkachin's sudden presence.

"Makkachin? What are you doing here all by yourself?"

Panicked, Victor quickly scribbled down something on a scrap of paper he happened to have in his pocket, he didn't care if the writing was a little off, all that mattered was getting the message in word and with that he made a run for it. He raced down the hall with his face heated up with crimson glow in his cheeks while he could hear his heart beating rapidly, ignoring how he heard footsteps coming out of the studio now that he made the turn at the corner. Home free for now, Victor just hoped that he wasn't spotted and that his little invitation was written.

Meanwhile, Yuuri was confused when Makkachin rush in the room with excitement until he heard a gasp coming from out the doors but when he stepped out of the studio all he saw was a flash of shining silver slip through the corner before vanishing within that second. _Victor?_

He made a step forward until he heard something shift from where his right shoe stepped on as he looked down to see a piece of paper with something written on it so he picked it up and read what was written in such a hasty matter: **_Yuuri Katsuki, let's get to know each other better and join me on a date at 1 p.m at the Hasetsu Ocean Festival. I hope to see you then ~Victor._**

"You're going on a date I see," Minako's voice commented from behind Yuuri making him jump in surprise and before he could say anything all she did was smirk while winking at him, "Time to get you in a yukata! You only an hour to get ready and meet the lover boy."

"Wait what about Ms. Baranovskaya?" Yuuri squeaked out but much of his horrible luck Lilia didn't seem to mind.

"Your performance was well enough to earn you a spot in my dance troupe," Lilia reassured as she crossed her arms. "However, you may have the talent but after I'm through with you with training, you'll be the next famous prima ballerina in due time...Now go get yourself ready to spend some time with your fiance."

"Off we go Yuuri!" Minako cheered, practically dragging Yuuri out of the studio with Makkachin and Vicchan following them while Lilia and Yurio watched.

 _For a pig, he's pretty good at the whole dance thing,_ Yurio caught himself commented but then facepalmed with the sudden realization. _And the old geezer was watching the pigg dance then ran off like a coward. Stupid Victor, can't even ask a guy on a date without running away._

 _..._

* * *

 **Me: Not a date yet but close!**

 **Victor: How could you!?**

 **Me: Cuz time is not on my side victor, next chapter is real date for sure**

 **Yuuri: Calm down Victor *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter make sure to review to see what happens next on the date**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO, GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS FOR THE STORY PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ! LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **Me: NOW it's time for the arranged couple to go on a date!**

 **Victor: Date! Date! Date! Date! DATE!**

 **Yuuri: *ignoring him and reading random magazine***

 **Phichit: Date! Date! Date! Date! AT LONG LAST!**

 **Yurio: You two are stupid idiots*facepalms and turns to audience* Midnight hopes that you enjoy this chapter while remembering that she does not own any of us or the anime**

 **...**

* * *

For the Katsuki family, despite looking so serious, they are actually very humble and kind family of Cecaelia. There was Victor, rushing to the meeting spot where Yuuri should be waiting for him after he spent the last hour trying to calm himself down from having a mini heart attack while getting ready. Fortunately, Hiroko Katsuki came into his room and offered him a nice white with blueprints of poodles yukata to wear for the occasion while she brushed his hair. To be honest, he actually looked very good in a yukata, maybe he should consider wearing it every day.

"Have a good time Victor," Hiroko smiled, brushing the last strand. "I hope you both have fun."

 _I hope so too,_ Victor thought to himself nervously, not sure if Hiroko even noticed the cold sweat he was letting off. _I also hope that no one else is out there to kill me and have my head._

...

Yuuri waited in his blue yukata with white prints of katsudon decorating the fabric while Vicchan and Makkachin were right beside him as they played around. He wasn't hanging around for long, in fact, he just got there and leaned against the wall for a moment to catch his breath from giving those dogs a quick jog. Yes, he was jogging in a yukata but it helped clear his mind from anxious thoughts.

"Yuuri!"

Looking up, Yuuri could see running Victor towards him with such haste dressed in a yukata. A yukata that makes Victor look so handsome with a mix of beautiful that Yuuri had to grab Vicchan and use him to cover the growing blush that was spreading on his face. _Keep it together, Victor just made himself look more godlike and completely out of my league! Urgh, how am I going to survive this date?_

"Ah, I'm so sorry for being late Yuuri," Victor apologized after catching his breath from running and losing the rest when he saw Yuuri in that yukata. "You must have waited for a while."

"No, no, no," Yuuri shook his head, placing Vicchan down as he reassured him with a smile, "I wasn't waiting for that long, I just came early that's all."

Victor could feel his heart skip a beat when he heard that response that he resisted the urge to cling to his chest. _Not only that Yuuri looks absolutely beautiful in that yukata, but he's so considerate and kind._ He soon realized that they were just standing awkwardly around in silence with nothing more to say, at least not until they heard Makkachin bark.

"Oh that's right," Yuuri realized, patting Makkachin for a bit before handing Victor the small note, "I believe you left your little friend along with this note."

Victor blushed as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Uh yeah, I sorta panicked back there." That was when he felt gentle hands wrap around his hand as he looked up to see Yuuri leading him into the festival.

"Let's take a look around here while we talk," Yuuri suggested and all Victor could do was a nod, allowing himself to be led into the life of the festival of Hasetsu people laughing, cheering, eating, and having fun as music played. They went past several vendors until Yuuri broke the silence that was once again between them at the moment, "So, you were watching us back at the studio?"

"It's not what you think, honest!" Victor quickly explained out of fear that he might have scared or even disgust Yuuri for his behavior. "You see, I was trying to find you and when I did, you were dancing so beautifully with such grace that I didn't realize that I was just standing there watching until Makkachin barked. Pretty stupid of me, right?"

"Well, I've heard situations that are actually stupid but you just panicked," Yuuri assured him, hoping that this would cheer him up. To be honest, he didn't think that his dancing was beautiful as Victor described. Maybe he was just saying that to be polite or to woo him for the sake of the wedding. Yes, that had to be it. He noticed how quiet they got and they were nearly halfway through the festival area!

"Yuuri, let's win some prizes!" Victor suggested, pulling Yuuri to a game stand where all you had to do was shoot your targeted prize to win. _I can show him my expertise in winning and that I'm always a winner! How hard could this game be?_

 _..._

"We at least won some prizes, Victor," Yuuri attempted to cheer the sulking Russian as they walked away from the booth with two teddy bears in their arms.

"You won some prizes," Victor corrected, never feeling so humiliated in his life. Whoever invented this game obviously aimed for him to fail miserably enough to have his date take a try. That try that won them the desired prizes.

"Sorry," Yuuri apologized, catching Victor off guard, "You can win on the next game stand, promise."

"No, no, we don't have to," Victor declined quickly, "You don't have to apologize for winning really."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely!"

That was when the two grew quiet with each once more as they kept walking. Victor noticed that they weren't getting anywhere at this pace until he smelled the mouth-watering aroma of good food being cooked and served as he quickly pointed to a random food booth without looking, "Hey, why don't we grab a bite. Maybe we can get some grilled-" He stopped midsentence when he saw what the stand was selling.

Grilled octopus.

 _Damn it! The one thing I stay up all night making sure to avoid and I first point to that!_ He glanced over at Yuuri who already looked like he was struggling not to make any expression of horror. _Crap, if the Katsukis' find out that I offered to feed him a bit of his kind then I'm a dead man._ Victor cleared his throat, looking to the stand next to that cursed on and to his relief, there was a totally non-octopus food being served as he quickly pointed to that vendor's direction, "I-I meant to say that maybe we could get some grilled corn on a cob."

"Corn, yeah that sounds good," Yuuri agreed as they walked over to the desired stand, avoiding the grilled octopus being served. That was when Yuuri noticed that Victor was going to pay for both cobs as he rose some yen of his own and insisted, "Let me pay for my own corn, you shouldn't be the one having to pay for the both of us. It's nice but I would rather pay for my own food, sorry does that bother you."

Victor at first was stunned but he couldn't really say that the request bothered him as he responded, "Nope, it doesn't bother me at all. That's actually pretty honorable of you, strange, but honorable."

With their corn paid, Victor and Yuuri made sure to walk quickly away from the grilled octopus until they were out of ranger safe enough for Victor to ask, "Um, quick question. If Hasetsu is inhabited entirely by sea creatures then why are some vendors selling cooked octopus? That has to be some sort of cannibalism or aquatic trafficking of some sort, right?"

"Well, they're just selling ordinary octopus since there are sea creatures who feed on octopus," Yuuri explained as he grimaced at the next thought, "Since there are hardly any Cecaelia other than me and my family, there are vendors coming from other parts of Japan to sell their octopus. We Cecaelia just avoid eating them since it's still second-hand cannibalism for us but there are rare times when a Cecaelia actually eats an octopus or squid by accident on occasion. It doesn't do anything bad to us, just gives us a sense of shame and guilty conscious. For me, even regular food in the shape of octopus will make me feel nauseous but thankfully we have the excuse of being allergic to the cuisine to avoid suspicions."

"Must be hard keeping your forms hidden from humans," Victor remarked.

"Actually, it's not that hard for sea creatures," Yuuri revealed as they walked along, "We can either change form by free will or if our legs get exposed to salt water of any kind, even if it's just pouring salt in regular water. Sometimes sea creatures were seen by swimmers but we're lucky that they brush it off as being in the water for too long."

"Those poor swimmers."

"Speaking of which, I didn't know you could swim," Yuuri mentioned with a curious look, "From the busy schedule and practice, I didn't think you had the time to learn how to swim."

"I didn't," Victor simply responded with embarrassment, "I'm a terrible swimmer, hell, I can't even float to save my life."

Yuuri looked at him with confusion, "But you swam perfectly fine the night before when you jumped out of your boat to return to Hasetsu waters."

"What?" Victor blinked once, then twice until it finally hit him. He did swim in the middle of the night and ocean to go face their pursuers the night before! His eyes were wide with shock and disbelief as his fingers ran through his hair, "I swam?"

"Yep, you did," Yuuri confirmed, noticing how Victor was swaying a bit.

"I can't swim and yet I swam at night in the middle of the ocean," Victor repeated, not sure who he was talking to and without warning, everything turned pitch dark for him as he felt himself falling into an abyss.

In other words, he fainted.

...

* * *

 **Victor: *slamming his face against wall* I'M AN IDIOT! I'M AN IDIOT! I'M AN IDIOT!**

 **Yurio: *laughing his ass off* Omfg, you fainted old man!**

 **Yuuri: Yurio stop it, you're making him slam his head against the wall more -.-**

 **Me: Oh poor Victor *turns to audience* I hope you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review, favorite, and follow so the next chapter can show up in no time!**

 **Phichit: *with red puffy, tear marked eyes* And check out her other story "Kiss it All Better"**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO, GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS FOR THE STORY PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ! LOVE YOU ALL!**

 ***Room is empty***

 ***Door opens and Yuuri is shown***

 **Yuuri: *walks in and turns to audience* Yeah, there's not much of an intro since Midnight killed herself and everyone else in the anime with the last chapter in her other story "Kiss it all Better". So, just enjoy this chapter her mute spirit wrote and remember that she does not own anything.**

 **...**

* * *

The first thing Victor woke up to the sound of waves along with the music of the festival was distant. But then he felt something rough and slimy licking his face, actually, two rough slimy things licking his face! His eyes shot open, seeing Makkachin and Vicchan scampering away from the surprise and he just didn't expect to wake up to have Yuuri's beautiful radiant face being the second thing to see! He noticed how worried Yuuri looked as he quickly sat up, realizing that he was resting on his lap on the beach quite far from the festival! "U-Uh, what happened? Why are we here? What did I do?"

"You just fainted after realizing that you mindlessly swam in the middle of the ocean in the middle of night even though you can't swim," Yuuri explained awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly after helping Victor move to the side while he shifted to make more space as he hugged his knees to make himself feel smaller and hide the small tints of blush on his cheeks, "I decided to bring you near the beach shore a little close to the festival but where no one will find us, it's much quieter here for you to recover."

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do that," Victor smiled as he looked down with embarrassment, "And um, sorry you had to see me faint for something so silly like that it must have been difficult dragging me all the way here."

"No, it wasn't much trouble at all," Yuuri shook his head and on cue one black tentacle appeared from his back, making a small wave at Victor. Although, he didn't notice how awkward Victor looked especially when politely waving back at the tentacle before it disappeared back into Yuuri's back. "My kind can use our tentacles even in human form so I just used one of them to carry you back."

"Oh."

There was another moment's silence between them until Yuuri asked, "You were disturbed by the tentacle, weren't you?"

"Nonononononono, absolutely not," Victor reassured with a wider smile while waving his hands in the air. _If I end up insulting him, who knows what will happen to us should his family find out about this? Okay, forget the family, what will Minako do?! Mila told me that Cecaelias are extremely sensitive over their tentacles! And I don't know how sensitive Yuuri could be, what if I break his heart with the truth!?_ "I wasn't disturbed at all by your tentacles, in fact, they're quite fascinating. Really fascinating!"

Yuuri looked down as if with disappointed as he whispered, "Oh, I see."

Victor felt the cold sweat, quickly grabbing Yuuri's hand to get him up, "It's getting late isn't it Yuuri? Let's get back to your family's inn, we have a marriage agreement to follow through, we can talk more while we walk there."

But Yuuri didn't move a muscle as his face looked down at the sand. Victor gently tugged on his hand, urging him that they could start walking but Yuuri remained still as he looked up directly towards his eyes, "You can be honest about your opinions, you don't have to pretend anymore. I won't let anything happen to you if that's what you're worried about. You should at least have the freedom to state what's on your mind without acting for me or anyone else."

"Pretend?" Victor blinked with confusion, he wasn't expecting this response at all if he had to be honest.

"I noticed how nervous you get when your proclaimed 'stupid moments' are pointed out ever since the engagement and even now. You keep saying apologies for normal mishaps and you're anxious about answering to sea-creature related questions. You're trying so hard to please everyone, I could tell how exhausting it must have been for you to pretend for so long," Yuuri explained, looking ahead at the ocean, "I know all this is pretty terrifying, I'm scared too but I don't want you to feel pressured into having to please everyone around you every minute of the day. Like I said, I won't let anything happen to you Victor so you can speak the truth out loud, you'll be safe from those who plan to harm you that I promise you. But I can't promise to react calmly, though I will take in your honesty with pride and dignity."

"Are you sure you're four years younger than me?" Victor found himself asking bluntly with no control.

Yuuri just shook his head while his hands wove around, "I'm sure, it's just anxiety talking, that's all. But in all seriousness, you can tell me how you truly feel...I won't mind or take any offense."

Victor sighed, hands on his knees while supporting his head. How does Yuuri know what to say so calmly? As carefully but honestly as he could, he finally answered, "If it's honesty you want then I might as well come clean."

Yuuri braced himself for an entire presentation of insults and comments of disgust but that wasn't the case for Victor.

With Yuuri's hands held by his own, Victor responded, "Your tentacles aren't disturbing or disgusting, they're a little strange and out of ordinary but I just need time and your patience to get used to the concept, I'm only human after all. I am terrified of this wedding, you're an adorable man who deserves to marry someone out of love, not by force which is what we both find ourselves in. I worry that I might not fulfill my role as your husband, I want to know what role you want me to be to you. Just name it and I'll play that role perfectly just for you. A husband? Lover? A Brother? I'll try my best in any role I promise. "

"None of them," Yuuri shook his head, holding Victor's hand up with a small smile, "I don't want you to change. All I want is for you to be who you are, nothing more, nothing less. And if my Cecaelia form is strange for you then I hope one day I help you enough to be accustomed to that appearance. If you can't be a husband then that's alright, you need time and time is what I will give you. Whether good or bad, I know you gave it your all just because you were being who you are."

"Yuuri," Victor whispered with awe at how compassionate this man was to him. A true angel sent by the heavens themselves. "Thank you."

"No need for that," Yuuri assured as he then looked back at the ocean horizon, "Besides, I think I may have a way to reverse the whole curse on our families."

"Seriously?" Victor gasped in shock. Surely if Yuuri might have some way of reversing everything then how is it still not mentioned? And why would he just say that out of the blue just hours before the official wedding signing? "Is that even possible? You just said it out of blue, I'm finding it hard to believe that."

"The curse was a spell cast by my oldest ancestor and I am practicing the magical arts so with time I can find the solution to reverse it all. But it's an ancient powerful curse that no one was able to reverse, not even the powerful Cecaelia elders at the bottom of the sea. However, I studied magic for that purpose, to free your family and I'm halfway there but there are large gaps so I don't want to get your hopes up though," Yuuri explained with a heavy sigh. "I had to keep it secret otherwise Minako-sensei nor my family would have ever allowed me to practice magic so I hope you are quiet and patient about this until I finally found the actual solution."

"But I am willing to take responsibility for the family promise," Victor countered, he wasn't sure how to feel about this. "You don't have to do all that just for me. I rather go through my promise with dignity and not abandon you the moment you find the spell."

"I know but still, it's not fair to force you to go through with this," Yuuri argued, "Promise or not, that was all in the past and you had no fault in any of the issues caused because of that one ancestor. And not just for you, but for both of our families so that in the future, they won't have to deal with any of this like how you did now. It'll save you and protect our families in the future," He then pumped his fists up with determination, "I just know I'll reverse this curse and when I do then we can legally separate and go about our freedom days. Just let me try to free you during our time of marriage."

"You truly care about our families," Victor awed but for some reason was a little hesitant at the separate part. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he requested ever so softly, "But maybe if you want to, we can still be friends. I wouldn't feel right to just leave you after having to live together."

Yuuri was silent once more until he nodded, stretching his hand out, "I'd like that. I free you from the families curse and we can still be friends once this is all over. Deal?"

Victor grabbed and shook Yuuri's hand to conceal the deal, "Deal! I wish you luck in reversing the spell for us and I will wait patiently for that day to come...Uh, no offense to you or your family Yuuri. You're a great person and you deserve to marry out of love and-"

"Are you just saying that out of fear?" Yuuri questioned with a small pout.

"Not at all," Victor reassured with a smile, "Complete honesty."

...

"Sign here," Minako instructed, pointing at the printed line under the fine print of the legal information to the wedding. Yuuri was the first to sign the legal documents, both languages in the room filled with his family and Victor's skating team, all dressed formally for the occasion. Even he and Victor were dressed in kimonos so they can take the marriage seriously and once he was done the signing, he handed the pen back to Minako.

She then handed Victor the pen as she whispered, "Don't screw this up Nikiforov because I will find out and I will-"

"Minako-sensei!" Yuuri scolded with his cheeks puffed up for anyone to take him seriously, "If Victor is my husband then you can't threaten him. Remember that you and Lilia dragged him here so now that he is family he will be treated like family. No more angry grudges towards him, okay?" He turns to Mari, knowing that she was sending Victor cold glares behind his back, "And that goes for you too Mari!"

"Fine," Minako and Mari sighed in defeat with their arms crossed.

 _He must be an angel from heaven,_ Victor concluded with a light blush burning on his cheeks as he signed his name on the documents. _I'm really going through this but at least we're not complete strangers. We're on the 'okay' level and that's good._ The pen was placed down and there on the lines were two signatures beautiful signed on the documents, making their union official.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov," Minako smiled as she filed the papers and placed a bottle of sake on the table. "You're married and I think we all might like to see you two kiss now The room was filled with a medium volume of applause due to a few people in the room while newlyweds were turning red at the suggestion. But was it really a suggestion, it felt more like a traditional obligation.

 _We have to kiss?!_ Victor and Yuuri both panicked internally. _Will he be alright with that?!_

"Now, now Minako-senpai, you had your fun," Hiroko spoke up, seeing just how embarrassed and panicked the husbands were. "They don't have to kiss, give them time to get to know each other first. Besides they have a flight back to Russia first thing in the morning, I think they both should head to bed for a good night's sleep."

"Wait...WHAT?!" Victor and Yuuri both found themselves cried out at the same time, "That quick?!"

Lilia coughed before she explained, "Victor, you have to train for the upcoming Grand Prix Finals back in St. Petersburg and Yuuri you're already accepted into my troupe. Now that you're married, you both must live together in St. Petersburg for the time being due to your schedules and occupations. Don't worry, we have all of Yuuri's belongings packed and he can take his pet with him, it's only fair. We can't change the date of departure now, and Yakov wants to be back as soon as possible."

"Don't put that blame on me!"

"You know it's true," Lilia grumbled.

Yuuri and Victor sighed, getting up so they won't get caught up in Lilia's and Yakov's arguments as they bid goodnight to the rest of the room. But before they could leave, Minako made sure to shout out, "Oh yeah, you two are sharing a bed in Victor's room! We got a bigger bed for you guys earlier just in case you two feel like doing something other than sleeping!"

That night, Victor and Yuuri sleep on opposite ends of the bed with Vicchan and Makkachin, turned away from each other. They couldn't really see each other eye to eye, not after that lewd comment Minako made. She meant well but she just doesn't say things at the right time.

Tomorrow would be the first day their marriage takes flight, literally. They just hope they'll survive this one, for both their sakes.

...

* * *

 **Yuuri: *claps hands together* that was a great chapter *looks around* and I'm still alone I guess**

 **Phichit's Ghost: *jumps on Yuuri* NOT ANYMORE!**

 **Yuuri: PHICHIT YOU'RE DEAD?!**

 **Phichit's Ghost: No, not dead. Revived spiritually. *turns to audience* Midnight's soul hopes you enjoyed this chapter, please review, favorite, and follow so that we can see the married couple make their way to Russia!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO, GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS FOR THE STORY PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ! LOVE YOU ALL!**

 ***Room is empty***

 ***Door opens and Yuuri is shown***

 **Yuuri: *walks in and turns to audience* Yeah, there's still not much of an intro again since Midnight and everyone else in the anime except for Phichit's ghost is still dead because of the story "Kiss it all Better". So, just enjoy this chapter her mute spirit wrote and remember that she does not own anything.**

 **...**

* * *

"W-We're flying?" Yuuri gulped, looking out the plane window with awe.

That morning he had left his family but not without hugs and kisses of goodbye along with promises to call, text, video chat, and visiting them soon. He was just glad he was able to take Vicchan with him, otherwise, he would have completely broken down. This is all so new to him, he's going to a totally different country for the first time, well not first-first. He did go to America to college for four years but that was with very tight restrictions and staying on the campus with his roommate at all times, where he couldn't do much but study his courses and dance while hanging out with the said roommate. But this time they were flying! "We're actually flying."

"Well, we sorta are in a way but we're on a plane," Victor commented as he patted Yuuri's back, "Is this your first time riding on a plane and going somewhere?"

"Dumbass, he was in Detriot for college years remember," Yurio grumbled from the back seat. "Not a good time but still."

"But not by a plane," Yuuri explained while his attention was still towards the window. "The close friend of Minako-sensei's and his pupil were both sea creatures who knew the water route to Detriot, sure it took awhile and it was very exhausting to get there but it was worth it."

"I hope you don't mind but how exactly were you able to get there?" Victor asked curiously. "You mentioned how someone out of your family and cecaelia boundaries was permitted to grant you permission."

"The only way I could travel so far that time was through a magic contract," Yuuri described as he finally turned his attention to Victor, "See there are a few sea creatures other than the Cecaelia who can do magic and that close friend happened to have knowledge of several advance magic spells like creating a magic contract. They're not strong to remove curses especially the ancient kinds but they do allow the rules to be bent with a ten-year limit. There's also the rule that there can only be one contract with one sea creature who wields magic and only one. His contract had the agreement that he'll grant me exactly four years outside of Hasetsu to be on the campus of Detriot but in return, I must be able to graduate, never wander away from the campus, and never visit Hasetsu during that time. If I didn't follow those terms then I'd immediately get sent back to Hasetsu in a flash, literally. Once the contract is expired, I go back to Hasetsu in a blink of an eye."

"Must have been difficult for you," Victor looked down, to be stuck on a college campus must have driven Yuuri crazy! But that was when he realized, "Wait, how were you going to make the whole being a dancer in Russia work if I wasn't in Hasetsu? Does that mean Lilia has that special kind of magic abilities?"

Yuuri nodded, "Yes she does, but if we weren't in this situation then I'd probably be training with her under the magic contract that'll last one year under the same conditions like Detriot then I go back to Hasetsu... But since that's not the case..." He was then back to staring through the window with sparkling eyes, "The world down there is so beautiful! I can see why you guys love the figure skating life, after all, you get to travel around the world!" Took him a moment to realize how wrong his words could have been interpreted as he quickly turned back and quickly apologized, "Not that this whole marriage thing was great, I didn't mean to offend you or-"

"Don't worry about that Yuuri, I'm glad you're enjoying the view," Victor reassured with a warm smile, especially when Yuuri went back to adore the view with those bright sparkling chocolate brown eyes. _I wonder just how much of this world you missed out on, Yuuri._

His thoughts were interrupted by Yuuri's astounded comment at the service who were passing out lunch in fancy plates, "No way, we're being served instead of getting up to get the food by ourselves? This is almost like back home at the inn but we're being served!"

 _Okay, maybe Yuuri really missed out on a lot._

"Let's eat and enjoy this trip," Victor suggested, raising his glass of champagne up. "To the new marriage life."

"New marriage life," Yuuri repeated awkwardly, raising his glass a little.

Their cups clinked together, then turning their attention to the food on the plates but only to instantly lose their appetites within the first five seconds. They could hear how Yurio was digging into his dish, mumbling something about how it tasted good while Mila and Georgi were awkwardly trying to laugh at their situation.

Octopus with black bean-pear sauce.

The couple was quiet, not sure if they should call the flight attendants back and demand a different dish but they didn't have the heart to disturb them. It was more awkward when Yuuri caught Victor drooling at the appetizing dish as he made a small squeak of horror and scooted away from him a couple inches. He couldn't really blame the poor guy for looking at that dish with hunger, anyone else would but his mind wouldn't stop being paranoid with crazy assumptions that he might be dinner pretty soon.

Victor noticed how Yuuri was a few inches away from him when he realized that he was drooling so without hesitation, he grabbed the plates and turned back to where Yurio was. "Hey, Yurio! We're not really hungry here so I thought maybe you can take these, it'd be a waste." To his relief and fear, Yurio accepted the offer and ate the food within seconds and maybe Victor was imagining it but he might have spotted a bite mark on the plate.

When he turned back to Yuuri, he noticed how Yuuri have two paper folded up to look like some sort of shrine as the young man clapped his hands together in prayer and whispered, "Rest in peace your poor unfortunate octopi who didn't survive the hunt."

 _I definitely need to avoid all octopus related cuisines,_ Victor thought to himself, not sure if he should be weirded out or scared about how many times Yuuri had to pray for those octopus souls to be able to make the small paper look identical to actual shrines! That was when Victor dug into the side pockets of the chair, relieved when he pulled out a small bag of peanuts as he offered the bag to Yuuri, "How about we enjoy some airline peanuts for lunch, they taste better than regular peanuts."

Yuuri had to admit, Victor maybe is questionable in certain aspects but he wasn't wrong about the peanuts. Too bad the plane didn't have more of those good peanuts to give them after a half hour but he did wonder why Victor had to drink five cups of water. Sure these peanuts were salty but seriously that's the best part of the snack.

"You humans are really weird," Yuuri commented with a straight face, making Victor unsure if that was meant as a joke or a comment.

"I can say the same thing about you sea creatures," Victor countered with a smile but only to be hit in the head by a plate Yurio thrown as the teen shouted:

"WE'RE NOT WEIRD OLD MAN! You just don't understand the wonders we sea creatures can appreciate in your world!"

 _I wonder what Yurio means by that?_

...

 _...Oh, now I see..._

"Wow! This is your hometown of St. Petersburg? Look at all of those buildings, it's like palaces for royal families!" Yuuri gasped with astonishment once they were out of the airport and driving in Yakov's car. _It's more beautiful than how it looked on the screen!_

"Beautiful isn't it?" Mila chuckled as she wrapped her arm around Yuuri, catching him off guard from the contact but he refrained from panicking, "And the best part about this place is the enormous ocean access we have so you don't have to worry about resupplying yourself uncomfortably in the bathtub. Just come with Lilia, Yurio, and I when the time comes, we know the perfect spots to resupply ourselves without getting caught."

"Resupplying yourselves?" Victor and Georgi blinked twice out of confusion.

"Oh right, you two are just getting used to the whole 'sea creatures in the human world' thing," Mila realized as she provided the good explanation, "Sea creatures like us can have human forms and go without being in the ocean for a certain amount of time, mostly a month. That's because we store the sea water within us to give us enough energy to maintain our human forms that aren't fish-like. But in a month, especially after being under the sun, that water can evaporate and cut out our air supply so to keep the energy and air flowing we have to go back to the ocean or any saltwater source for a week to recover our supply in our sea creature form. That's why we call it 'resupplying', it keeps us alive in the human world without drying up."

"You guys sure do risk a lot to be in this world," Victor found himself whispering. "How can you guys be okay with this?"

Mila glanced at Victor, her eyes sparkled as she responded with a sincere smile, "Because it's totally worth being in the beautiful world above water." She gestured to where Yuuri had his hands on the glass of the window, a wide smile of wonder on his face as they passed by more buildings, shops, people, parks, and statues. "Especially for him, and many like him who weren't able to see these places for themselves once long ago. Being on the surface means everything for every sea creature out there."

"So better keep that in mind so you won't end up accidentally killing your husband, Victor," Yurio grumbled, ignoring how Victor shrunk at the intimidating glare that was sent towards him.

"Oh, so that's why you two disappear for a week and not get scolded by Yakov," Georgi gaped with awe.

"Is that all you get out of this?" Yakov muttered in annoyance even though he knew he couldn't blame him for only concluding that.

...

Yuuri didn't know why but all the excitement suddenly vanished the moment they stepped out of the car and stood in front of the building where Victor's apartment was. He had Vicchan in one arm while his other arm held onto his suitcase of things his family packed for him but it didn't calm the nerves that were arising from him. Maybe it was because he was going to be alone without the comfort of having anyone who was a sea creature with him, it was now just him and Victor.

"So, um...Are you ready?" Victor asked sheepishly, he wasn't sure how to really feel now that they are going to be living together. All Yuuri could do was a nod and with that Victor unlocked the door, leading Yuuri inside and up the elevator until they were in front of the door where the apartment is. "Just letting you know ahead of time, it's a little messy but I hope you make yourself at home."

"I-I'm sure your home will be nice regardless of its appearance," Yuuri assured as the key entered the lock, unlocking the door as it slowly opened to reveal an apartment in darkness.

They cautiously walked at least three steps inside until the lights suddenly turned on as they heard the sound of party crackers popping, streamers and confetti flying in the air as Victor gasped in horror at the sight of a silver-haired older man and woman in the room, "MOM!? DAD!?"

He couldn't believe that his parents were right there in his apartment holding banners and making loud noises pop but then again they were his very extra parents who'd do something like that, to begin with. He failed to notice how pale and wide-eyed Yuuri was when his parents ran forward to them as they cheered loudly through microphones while party canons exploded:

"WELCOME TO OUR FAMILY YUURI KATSUKI!"

Needless to say, the Nikiforovs' learned that evening that if they don't want to be lifted to the ceiling by tentacles, they shouldn't startle a Cecaelia, especially an anxious one.

...

* * *

 **Yuuri: *facepalms* Dear god, I have no words**

 **Phichit's Ghost: That was pretty awesome if you ask me!**

 **Yuuri: PHICHIT!**

 **Phichit's Ghost: You loved this and you know it *turns to audience* Midnight's soul hopes you enjoyed this chapter, please review, favorite, and follow so that we can see the married couple next chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

***Room is STILL empty***

 ***Door opens and Yuuri is shown***

 **Yuuri: *walks in and turns to audience* Yeah, there's still not much of an intro again since Midnight and everyone else in the anime except for Phichit's ghost is still dead because of the story "Kiss it all Better" So-**

 **Leo+Guang-Hong Ghosts: We're ghosts too! *appeared out of nowhere**

 **Yuuri: WHAT THE?!**

 **Phichit: *to audience* just enjoy this chapter her mute spirit wrote and remember that she does not own anything.**

 **...**

* * *

In all honesty, Victor should have known that his parents were going to show up anytime soon, just not too soon. Lilia did tell him that she informed his parents about the marriage since they were the ones who offered him up to seal the family curse. If anything, Victor should have given Yuuri the heads up for any 'extra' behavior his parents might act on because he knew that those traits cannot be tamed given for any sort of situation the family is in, ANY!

So there was no reason why Yuuri should be on his knees and rapidly apologizing, "I am so sorry for reacting the way I did! I promise this won't happen again!"

It did take ten minutes for Victor to reassure Yuuri that his parents that they weren't crazy people plotting to harm any of them so that he could put them all down from being held up at the ceiling. But Victor was a little afraid to see what his parents will do or even say especially after that incident, he just hopes they don't give Yuuri a hard enough time than it already was.

"No, no, there's no need for any of that," Victor's father assured with a gentle smile as he helped Yuuri up, "No son of mine will apologize for acting on self-defense, honestly you only caught us by surprise, nothing more. Who wouldn't after such a scare my wife and I gave you? Anyway," He made a small bow for Yuuri before gesturing to himself and his wife, "My name is Vitaly Nikiforov, and she is my wife Anna Nikiforov, it is an honor to finally meet you, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov."

"Likewise, s-sir and ma'am," Yuuri whispered, taking Vitaly's hand to shake but only to be pulled into a tight hug while the man laughed full heartedly as Anna joined in.

"None of that sir business, you can call me 'Papa'!"

"And call me 'mama'."

 _Okay,_ Victor nodded with a little relief. _Maybe this can work for now._

"Just one question Yuuri dear," Mama asked with a little worry in her tone.

"Yes, m..m-mama?" Yuuri stuttered, he was still learning how to adjust to the new change. _I just hope I can make this work for them, especially for Victor's sake. Just try not to act weird The last thing I want to do is embarrass Victor and make a fool of myself in front of his parents_

Mama was quiet until she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, "So what kind of seafood do you enjoy? I want to make sure if you Cecaelia is okay with some grilled octopus. See, I lost my reading glasses and so I couldn't really do proper research about what your species eats." Yuuri's face never turned so pale than it has that moment while Victor facepalmed.

 _Then again maybe not entirely...Why is suddenly so hard to avoid octopus-related food?!_

 _..._

"Your parents are nice, they didn't scare me at all Victor," Yuuri reassured as he sat at the end of the bed where there was a large bundle hiding underneath the covers right after Mr. and Mrs. Nikiforov bid their farewells. "It's a shame they had to leave so quickly."

"Trust me Yuuri, even they tend to scare me sometimes," Victor's voice muffled underneath the blanket while Makkchin and Vicchan were sniffing the cloth, "No need to pretend for my sake."

"Then your parents honestly do not scare me," Yuuri repeated sincerely with a sigh, "They maybe be silly but not scary. Well, only for that moment when they surprise us at the door and the grilled octopus they had..." He took a moment to silently shiver and cringe at that grilled octopus that was disposed of in a black plastic bag that will be released into the water the next day as papa and mama promised. "But other than that, they're really good people."

Victor finally poked his head out of the covers and gave in, "Alright, if you say so."

They found themselves in an awkward silence, which seems to be happening a lot lately as Yuuri cleared his throat, "U-Um, we should probably get going to sleep right? You have practice at the rink and I start practice in Lilia's studio."

"That's right! Your right, um-" Victor bolted up as he rushed out of the room, leaving Yuuri behind as he scrambled his way to the guest room. The guest room that hasn't been used for years and somehow he remembered its convenient existence just in time!

But when he opened the guest room door, he only to slam his head against the wall with frustration and realization when he saw the state of the room. The guest room was a total mess, there wasn't even a mattress, boxes were everywhere and dust has gathered around the room quite quickly over the years that it's no wonder why his friends prefer the couch. It looked more like a storage facility than a guest room!

"Your storage den?" Yuuri's voice interrupted, making Victor jump from the surprise.

Victor could just lie and agree but he did say that he wasn't going to pretend to impress anymore so with a heavy sigh he dejectedly looked down, "That was supposed to be the guest room." _I am ready for your words of disgust and judgment now..._ Victor waited as Yuuri poked his head in to inspect the so-called guest room

"It just needs to be cleaned up and it'll be as good as new," Yuuri reassured with a gentle smile as he made a small bow, "I'll get to work on it as soon as possible."

As kind of an offer as that sounds, Victor suspected that Yuuri was going to do the work himself and even if they're just living together it won't be right to leave him with all the work. "I-I want to help you fix the room too, you don't have to do everything on your own," Victor offered as his mind was running miles to this sleeping situation in order, "This is really my fault, so it's only fair if you slept in my room tonight, I can take the couch."

"Oh no, that won't be necessary, really," Yuuri shook his head, "You shouldn't feel obligated to give up your room for me but maybe you can let me borrow your bathtub and a carton of salt?"

Victor blinked once, then twice. "Huh?"

"Well, you see, you can keep your bed and I can sleep in the tub in my Cecaelia form," Yuuri explained as he rubbed the back of his head, "I was going to tell you earlier that when a Cecaelia moves to totally different environment they need at least two nights sleeping in water before their human forms adjust to sleeping normally here. I'll be in my human form in the morning so you don't have to be weirded out by my tentacles. So there's no need to worry unless you're not comfortable with me in your bathroom, if you are then I'll be more than willing to sleep in the seabeds at the beach."

"No no, there's no need to leave the apartment for that. If being in salt water is what you need then I will more than happy to let you sleep in salt water, just let me lead you to the bathroom and I'll bring the salt," Victor reassured as he led Yuuri down the hall to the bathroom and opened the door, "I'm just worried that the bathtub won't be big enough for you."

That was the understatement of the century.

The tub almost looked as big as the hot springs!

And the box of salt was somehow the size of Makkachin!

 _I know Victor is a famous gold medalist figure skater, he is my idol after all, but I didn't think he's this loaded!_ Yuuri thought, feeling sweat come down but that was because he was feeling out of place now. _And this isn't big enough!?_

That night after Yuuri assured Victor that he can handle the process of putting the salt in, he laying under the water of the tub while his tentacles stretched out. He had to make sure to keep his suitcase with him at all times, it's not like he was holding anything dangerous, just embarrassing that's all. The thought of that made Yuuri turn red as he pouted.

 _Stupid Mari! Why did you pack_ those _things! It's bad enough that I'm out of place here but now you packed all of Victor's posters and merchandise._ Yuuri was seriously on the verge of trying to send them back or just burning them but it wasn't an option. _The last thing I want is to is to creep him out...Whatever, I have to wake up early tomorrow anyway...I can't waste time thinking about those posters, just hide them for now._

Meanwhile, Victor laid in bed wondering what could possibly be in Yuuri's suitcase that has the Cecaelia a little shy about opening it in front of him. _Maybe it's just some personal items from home._ With that, he fell into a somewhat peaceful sleep with wonder with what tomorrow will bring for him.

 _..._

Victor woke up to an appetizing aroma of food that seemed to have gotten Makkachin jumping out of his bed and barking with delight when he left the room. _Strange, I don't remember ever buying any breakfast...Wait a minute, I didn't buy any breakfast today, it's impossible since I'm still here asleep._

With that, Victor got up from his bed and went towards the source of the smell but that was when he caught a sight that the guestroom door was slightly open. With curiosity winning the bet, he took a peek inside and to his surprise, the messy room was transformed into a clean, polished, and neat room complete with a futon at the center with clothing folded up against the wall and windows allowing the morning light to enter!

 _Yuuri did all that in the morning?! Wait...Where is Yuuri now?_

The smell caught his nose as he decided to go back to the trail, having a feeling that it would lead to Yuuri's whereabouts which ended up in the kitchen. Well, the kitchen that he doesn't usually use because like swimming, he hadn't really gotten time to learn how to cook. To his sudden surprise, there were two sets of bowls with rice, a side of some kind of soup, and side dishes of fried eggs along with bacon! In other words, real actual food on the table!

"Morning Makkachin," Yuuri's voice greeted gently towards the larger poodle as he pointed to the second bowl next to where Vicchan was already enjoying his breakfast, "Your breakfast is right next to Vicchan so help yourself."

It took him a moment to realize that it was Yuuri who was the one to have prepared breakfast and so early in the morning that it didn't look like he had just come out of salt water or was even in sea creature form. He looked like an angel bathed in the golden rays of the sunlight reflecting out of the window...Wait, what?

"Yuuri?"

The cecaelia turned around and smiled towards the conflicted man, "Good morning Victor, did you sleep well? I hope you don't mind but I made breakfast in a sort of way to thank you for your hospitality so far. "

"Um, thank you, but you didn't have to trouble yourself with this. I assume you already went through the trouble of organizing the guest room by yourself while making breakfast huh?" Victor finally responded as Yuuri chuckled.

"Don't be silly Victor, it's the least I could do for you," He reassured, placing a fork and spoon on the table. "I'm technically taking over your bathtub and apartment so I should be able to get my room cleaned on my own, it's no trouble really, I have eight extra arms to help. I hope I can be more useful to you and so that we can continue to get along in future. Now eat up, we have to get going to our practices and I'll handle the dishes today."

 _Yep, definitely an angel._

Sitting down on the table, Victor took a small bite which suddenly resulted in a bliss of goodness, well not as good as the katsudon he tried in Hasetsu but it was better than take-out as he cheered, "Vkusno! Yuuri you're quite the talented cook."

"I'm glad you like it," Yuuri sighed with relief and release of the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

The two were suddenly quiet again while they sat at opposite ends of the table eating breakfast as Victor took to account how they still have a lot to learn about each other. So with a bright smile, he extended his hand out to Yuuri and offered, "Yuuri, how about a tour around St. Petersburg after your practice at the studio. I'll pick you up and take you on one if you'd like."

Yuuri swallowed his bite and beamed, "I'd love to."

 _..._

A phone with a green case with a hamster picture on it began to buzz on the bench in an ice rink as it's owner stepped out of the ice to answer the call, "Phichit Chulanont speaking..." There was a moment a silence as dark grey eyes softened as he greeted in a light tone, "Oh, hi Minako-sensei, I didn't expect to get a phone call from you anytime soon. I would have thought that Yuuri would be the one to call."

That was when his eyes widened in shock, "What? Wait are you serious? Nikiforov was in Hasetsu! And he actually married Yuuri? No, no, I'm not going to do anything crazy, what do you take me for Minako?"

Once the call ended, the dark grey eyes narrowed towards the ice, "Victor Nikiforov...You better watch yourself at the Grand Prix Finals, because you're going to be tested big time for deciding to marry my friend."

...

* * *

 **Leo's Ghost: Poor Victor really needs a break! And what does Phichit mean by that!?**

 **Guang-Hong's Ghost: Are you serious? I think they both need a break here**

 **Phichit's Ghost: Don't worry, they just need one to get intimate so they can ease off! I hope I don't interrupt them.**

 **Yuuri: PHICHIT! *TURNS RED***

 **Phichit's Ghost: You know it's true*turns to audience* Midnight's soul hopes you enjoyed this chapter, please review, favorite, and follow so that we can see the married couple next chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO, GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS FOR THE STORY PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ! LOVE YOU ALL!**

 ***Room is STILL empty***

 **Me: Damn, everyone is still back at the "Kiss it All Better" room**

 **Yuuri: *walks in* Geez, I wonder why**

 **Phichit: Silly Yuuri, that's because Midnight killed everyone else back at her other story. The magical long haired blonde princess and that one-legged viking revived them but they're zombies**

 **Yuuri: *facepalm***

 **Leo: I think he already knows Phichit *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, make sure to remember that she does not own any of us or the anime.**

 **...**

* * *

"So how's life being a married man?" Mila giggled when she skated forward to Victor. "Heard your parents dropped by for a visit." Victor groaned as he proceeded to hit his head against the wall of the ice rink which made Georgi jump from the sudden action, Yakov to shake his head while sending silent prayers to the sky above, and that only made Mila laugh.

"Did something happen?" She asked through her laughter.

After smacking his head two more times, he finally looked up and gave Mila an answer, "How did octopus-related meals become so common lately?"

Needless to say, Mila ended up laughing so hard that she ended up curling up into a ball on the ice while she hugged her waist. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened between the Nikiforovs' and the Cecaelia last night, though it was embarrassing for Victor, it was hilarious for Mila. "Ahaha! Oh, my goodness, I didn't think octopus delicacies would become so common now," Tears were actually at the corner of her eyes from all the laughter as she looked around for a certain blonde, "Man, where's Yurio when there are hilarious stories to be heard?"

"Oh, Yura went to practice his ballet skills with Lilia at her dance studio," Georgi informed with a hint of confusion with the reason as to why Mila was suddenly laughing. "She wanted him to improve on his movements."

"Really?" Mila and Victor both gasped with awe. It was literally a miracle to hear how Yurio was actually practicing somewhere instead of getting yelled at by Yakov! Speaking of which-

"GET BACK TO PRACTICE YOU SLACKERS!"

"Huh? Come on Yakov, I wanna know how marriage is suiting our gold medalist," Mila pouted through her giggles.

"BACK TO THE ICE NOW!"

While skating along the ice, Victor was able to respond to Mila's first question after the redness from the laughter disappeared from her face, "But if you're _that_ curious about knowing how life is with another person who happens to be a sea creature...The same really, nothing unusual."

Mila gave him an unimpressed expression, "Are you seriously telling me this with a straight face?"

"Alright fine," Victor sighed in defeat, honestly he couldn't hide anything with her for more than five seconds! "If I have to be honest with you, it feels very strange. I mean, there was trouble with sleeping accommodations but apparently, Cecaelias' who are in new land have to spend a few nights in salt water to get used to the land-"

"Oh right, whoops," Mila sheepishly nodded, "I knew I forgot to tell you something."

"Anyway, it wasn't any trouble but it still was strange," Victor continued, "I felt like I was just getting the way of him being comfortable and then this morning I wake up to him making breakfast and actually cleaned the guest room. Not that I mind, I just need to get used to it. I'm not used to homemade meals or cleaned spots that I haven't worked on, marriage is new to the both of us. And now I invited Yuuri to have a tour around St. Petersburg so maybe you can tell me more things I should avoid during that time."

"Aw, such a sweet thing to do for your husband," Mila gushed with delight before she began to laugh again, "But I think it'll be better if I refrain from telling you what to avoid on your little date. Apparently, your luck just leads you two to those things that should be avoided in the first place."

"Thanks for the tip," Victor deadpanned sarcastically even though he knew that she had a good point, especially with the dishes they had lately.

"Delivery for a Mr. Katuki-Nikiforov!"

Looking up towards the direction of the voice, Victor was finding how strange to see a delivery man with a clipboard in one hand look for him. Unfortunately for him, Mila and Georgi both wrapped their arms around him as they called out for the wandering delivery man: "MR. KATSUKI-NIKIFOROV IS RIGHT HERE!"

The delivery man looked more tired than relieved as he approached Victor and handed him the clipboard along with a pen, "Just sign here and you'll be getting your parents packages."

"Packages?" Victor blinked with confusion, ignoring Yakov's scoldings as he signed the paper. "But why here and not my apartment?"

"Not enough space," The delivery man answered as he handed Victor an envelope then snapped his fingers to single somebody, "We were told to send the rest here."

"The rest?"

Within seconds, more delivery people came inside the rink carrying packages big and small that were tied in blue, pink, and purple ribbons that were piling up in the rink's offices and nearly the bleachers while other skaters could only stare in awe. Victor could demand what was going on but he had a feeling the envelope would have something to do with this sudden big delivery as he opened it and began to read the letter that was inside.

"VICTOR! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS AND THE ENERGY TO GET ALL OF THESE BOXES OUT OF HERE!" Yakov shouted with rage with the disruption! "What is the meaning of all this?! "

Victor simply dropped the letter as he went down on his knees while he slammed his face against the wall of the rink again, "My parents wanted to make us feel more at home with marriage life so they decided to send a large number of wedding gifts to make up for not showing up for the small ceremony."

No one knew what to say or even comment on the piles that grew, but they at least sent their prayers for the 'happy' couple.

... _Meanwhile_...

"No, no, no," Lilia sighed, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose while her arms were crossed as she observed Yurio dancing to the simple basics of ballet. She could see all too clear that his form was not graceful or in control at all, at this rate, he might as well be as graceful as stone! "Forget who you were. Your past self is dead, understand!"

 _Damn it, how the hell does anyone do that?_ Yurio thought to himself with frustration especially when he spotted Yuuri practicing his dance routine on the other side of the dance studio which had plenty of space for them both. _I wonder how the piggy did it. How did he make ballet look so easy back in Hasetsu?_ There was no way he could forget the grace and beauty Yuuri danced to when the Swan Lake music played back at Hasetsu, it all looked so easy. But the more Yurio continued to hold in the urge to curse out his ballet instructor, the more he realized that being the best will eventually kill him.

"The only people who succeed are those who are willing to be reborn as _many_ times as necessary!"

 _What the hell does that mean!?_ Yurio then attempted to make another leap with the grace that his instructor wanted but he just ended up landing on the floor face front which made Lilia sigh with disappointment.

"Take a break for lunch Yura," Lilia finally clapped her hands together, then turning to Yuuri. "That goes for you too Katuki."

Yuuri had just finished his routine with the final pose as he broke from the form to bow to Lilia, "Yes ma'am."

"And Katsuki, I want a private word with you," Lilia added just before Yuuri could step out which made him jump while his mind could imagine what she could possibly want to talk to him about. "Yurio, you're free to go for lunch and then it's back to practice your grace! And I will know if you have the slightest idea to listen to our conversation."

"Da, da," Yurio groaned with annoyance as he walked out, "Why would I want to listen to you talk to the pig." With that, the teenager was out of the studio for lunch with his phone out on his hand to contact the rest of his rink mates to join him. Not that he wanted company, he just wanted to feel superior by insulting them, yeah that's it. Yuuri was left with Lilia alone while his mind couldn't help but anxiously wonder what his dance instructor would want with him. Maybe he made a lot of mistakes with his dancing and she needs to be alone with him to really insult him?

That was when a tablet was suddenly handed to him by Lilia as he stared back at her with utter confusion until she began to explain, "I'm in contact with every coach who is a sea creature and one of them happens to be Ms. Minako's friend Celestino. I assume you know him?"

"Y-Yeah, he and his skating student were the ones who helped me be able to go to college," Yuuri recalled, despite meeting a real skating coach he still stuck to the dance classes that he signed up for but that didn't mean he was in awkward terms with Celestino Cialdini. "He and his student Phichit Chulanont are like family to me during our college days in America."

"Well, your friend Phichit Chulanont just contacted me a few minutes ago with a very demanding request to speak with you," Lilia explained as she crossed her arms, "He sounded pretty serious with this."

"Really?" Yuuri blinked as he looked back down at the tablet where it had the video call on hold. "The only serious things he ever talks about was which filter he should use for his selfie Instagram photos."

"Enjoy your reunion," Lilia called out when Yuuri looked back up only to see her already walking out the studio, "Make sure to be done before your practice starts again."

"Yes ma'am," Yuuri nodded while wondering to himself, _Why would Phichit go through the trouble contacting me like this instead of just calling me from my phone. I thought he already has a solution for his filter crisis. Is he really in trouble now? Maybe, he is entering the Grand Prix Finals so he much is nervous._ So with that in mind, he merely calmed his own nerves before he finally pressed the button to end the hold and was instantly greeted by a tan young man who screamed through the screen:

"YUUUUURI! HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT YOU, MY LITTLE ANXIOUS BABY BEAN JUST GOT MARRIED WITHOUT MY APPROVAL?! GIVE ME EVERY LAST DETAIL!"

"Nice to see you too Phichit, and hear you...And I'm not your anxious baby bean, I am older than you," Yuuri deadpanned as he facepalmed. _Oh, that's right I almost forgot...Phichit also manages to always find out about things no matter what. This is going to be a very long chat._ "Sooo, you somehow heard about all that right? U-Um, where do I start?"

"The beginning would be nice please and thank you!"

...* _LATER*..._

By the end of the day, when Victor came to pick Yuuri up for their little tour, they both looked physically and mentally exhausted that there was no need to try to question what happened during their practice time. Victor simply held his hand out for Yuuri who gratefully accepted the offer and with that, they were silently walking down the sidewalk of the town to begin their little adventure.

Victor made sure to show Yuuri every shop, museum, parks, and performance theaters which had the Cecaelia to have each reaction more astounded than the last. The last stop they made was to a small bakery where they bought some pirozhkis, well, after Victor made sure this bakery doesn't sell any fish-related food.

They were making their way to their last stop, having a fun time just exchanging little stories and facts about one another. For one thing, Yuuri did find out the real reason as to why Victor cut his hair off after his Juniors was due to a hair styling accident that happened one night during a blackout. Surprising and weird yes but at least it sounds more real than the media reason about wanting to change his image. Victor, on the other hand, was able to learn more the sea creatures living in the human world, mainly more in-depth details about the whole 'resupplying process'.

"I know that you guys need a week to keep yourselves from drying up but how did you get the week without missing school or getting in trouble with careers every month? It sounds impossible to get a week off every month with different excuses," Victor asked, last time he checked, everyone around his school days hardly misses school for as long as a week.

"Well usually when we get week-long holiday breaks those are a great convenience but to avoid suspicion and trouble, we sea-dwellers came up with a few tricks that help us not miss out on school or work," Yuuri began to explain, "For instance, we can take soaks in our bathtubs full of salt water in our true form all night and use the daytime to use our legs to go about normal human life but that method only doubles the amount time it takes to resupply ourselves. It would take two weeks for that trick to work and we'd have to cover ourselves from the sunlight by using an umbrella whenever we step out. But for traveling working adults and college students, soaking in salt water tubs are really hard to come by so they use this other trick that involves an entire month of seaweed and salt water diet. It works with slowly resupplying with ocean water but it would always require repeating that process every other month which isn't convenient at times when friends ask you over for lunch but it works."

"Wow!" Victor gasped with awe with how these sea creatures were able to stay hidden in society with so many methods. He tried to hide a yawn that came out but unfortunately for him, it was seen by his husband.

"If you're tired, we can always take a raincheck, Victor," Yuuri suggested when he noticed how much Victor's hands and legs were shaking a bit, not to mention the band-aid on his forehead. "You're a little shaky there."

"Oh, it's nothing bad really," Victor quickly reassured with a chuckle as they walked across the peaceful bridge with the never-ending ocean view. "Just some regular skating practice and extra weightlifting that's all. But one look at the sunset on this bridge will be enough to make all the soreness clear away" _And by that, I mean lifting all those packages to send them to the closest storage facility in the neighborhood._

"If you say so," Yuuri sighed but regardless to the fact that he knew that this _extra weightlifting_ had more details to the story but he figured that it was safer to just accept that than hear about it. He had enough surprises at least from his friend Phichit who asked too many questions and acted like he was ready to hunt Victor down especially with how he easily broke his selfie stick at the very mention of the proposal in the middle of the ocean. So in hopes to calm his mind, he decided to look out to the horizon that Victor was talking about which only made him speechless at the beauty of the sun setting as the rays reflected on the ocean water and sky.

"Beautiful right?" Victor smiled, leaning against the wall to sigh in sweet relief as the seagulls chirped while flying across the water.

"The ocean looks so beautiful with the sun setting," Yuuri nodded, looking down at the reflection at the water as he listened to the seagulls chirping, "Reminds me of the beach back home in Hasetsu."

Victor took a moment to recognize the resemblance of the sight until he realized how Yuuri saw this scenery to be like Hasetsu. "I guess you're right, maybe that's why I loved your hometown that much. It reminds me of home."

"Really? You liked Hasetsu so much?" Yuuri stared with surprise.

However, before Victor could give him an answer, he might be going crazy but he could have sworn that a giant whale shark suddenly appeared out of the water with its mouth wide open. And that whale shark definitely didn't have that mouth opened to swallow him whole then disappear underwater.

Yep, he's definitely not being taken away inside the mouth of this random whale shark.

Who was he kidding?!

Of course, he was being taken away by a random whale shark that swallowed him whole and taking him away from Yuuri!

...

* * *

 **Phichit: Oh Victor must you be a beacon of trouble?**

 **Yuuri: I don't think that's the case**

 **Midnight: Damn it! *has a table full of fan mail and bills* No one is really happy with a dead Victor Nikiforov on the set. YUURI! You better hurry up and revive him fast when you get to Hasetsu!**

 **Guang Hong: Come on, calm down Midnight*turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, please review, favorite, and follow so that we can see the married couple next chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO, GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS FOR THE STORY PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ! LOVE YOU ALL! AND I AM SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE! SEE I HAD MIDTERMS AND ENDLESS NIGHTS OF STU-DYING TO GET DECENT GRADES TO SURVIVE SO THAT HAPPENED!**

 ***Room is crowded with recovered YOI characters***

 **Me: *struggled my way out of the crowds* The one time I decide to let everyone recover in my room! *looking dead* Just what I needed**

 **Yurio: It's more like a hole than a room**

 **Me: SHUT UP! I'm broke okay!**

 **Phichit: *pats me* It's okay, you at least have us for your friends since you have no real ones**

 **Me: *in the corner with depression* what's the point of my trashy life?**

 **Phichit: Whoops, it's okay midnight, you have the purpose of writing fun fanfiction *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and remember that she does not own any of us or the anime *takes pic of my depressed state***

 **...**

* * *

Yuuri was in a panic.

One moment he was having a nice talk with Victor on their way back to the skater's apartment and the next thing he knew, he was gone! _DID THAT ACTUALLY JUST HAPPEN IN A SPAN OF THIRTY SECONDS?!_ Well, more like swallowed by a random whale shark that decided to show up from out of nowhere in Russian waters!

Are whale sharks even common around these waters?

Nope!

They're definitely not common in Russia!

Then who was that whale shark and why did it just take Victor away!?

Is this really happening!?

Why is this happening!?

Who sent that whale shark in the first place?!

But at least this whale shark knows when to show up without any witnesses around...Not that this small detail was making the situation any better. _What kind of husband would I be if I let my husband get eaten on the first day?! That's not how marriage is supposed to work!_ Yuuri thought to himself as frantically looked around to make sure that there were no witnesses coming around. _Who knows how scared Victor must be feeling right now. He's all alone about to be digested by another sea creature while I'm just here standing by helplessly! I CAN'T ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN!_ _There's no choice, I have to go after that whale shark..._

"I have to save Victor!" Yuuri told himself with determination, "Don't worry Victor! I'm coming!" Wasting no time, he was going to get ready to jump until-

"Oye! Pig, hold on a second!" A voice called out from down the road which turned out to be Yurio when Yuuri turned around to see him. Once the young teen reached him and caught his breath from running, he looked around and noticed that Victor was missing. He slapped his forehead as he groaned out loud, "Damn it! He got the old man, after all, I was too late."

"Yurio! What's going on?" Yuuri demanded unaware how intensely he was glaring that it made Yurio stiff for the first time. "Do you know who that whale shark is? Why did it take Victor?!"

"Well, apparently the everyone in the oceans knows about your marriage with Victor and some sea creatures aren't pleased with a human-sea creature relationship no matter the type of situation. Some others think that it's unfair for you to go through this with someone and I quote from those said creatures, 'Out of Katsuki's league' while others felt bad for Victor since they're fans of yours. And it seems like many claims to free you guys the only way they know how to for generations...And there are some who really wanted to help you with several other ways." Yurio gulped as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"Death do we part?" Yuuri guessed with a groan. _Our species really need to work on our methods of handling human-related situations._ "But you didn't tell who that whale shark who took Victor was."

At that point, Yurio was turning a little red while he looked away with his fingers twiddling with each other as he whispered, "Um, that whale shark..U-Uh, he's one of my rink mates who I met a while back...A Japanese skater actually. Some might call him your biggest fan."

There was a string of silence between the two Yuris' until Yuuri finally broke that silence with a tone do deadly that Yurio began to question if he was talking to the same guy!

"...What do you mean, a fan of mine?..."

Without another word, Yuuri simply glanced at Yurio one more time before high diving from the bridge and in the water much to Yurio's horror. He rushed to the wall of the bridge, seeing Yuuri already resurfaced but in his Cecaelia form, ready to follow the direction of the whale shark. "What the hell!? ARE YOU CRAZY YOU IDIOT!?"

"Nope!" Yuuri called out when he began to swim away at top speed, "I'm just going to save my spouse from your friend!"

 _Is the pig actually going to save that shitty old man?_ Seeing how fast Yuuri was getting ahead, he already knew his answer. _Urgh! Why did I have to tell that idiot about the marriage so carelessly, the guy literally worships Yuuri that it's so creepy,_ Yurio groaned from frustration when he made his choice, "I can't believe I'm doing this." Without hesitation, Yurio was jumping from the bridge and into the water to transform into his tiger shark form and quickly swim after the Cecaelia as he called out with annoyance, "WAIT FOR ME YOU IDIOT!"

 _Let's just hope Minami isn't freaking Victor out too much._

 _..._

 _Well, at least I know what's it's like to be inside the mouth of a whale shark..._ Victor thought to himself while sitting on top of the squishy rough tongue with his knees up to his chest while he held on to them. _Whale sharks don't eat people, right?_ Either way, the panic was making him begin to shake every inch of himself at the horrifying scenarios of how his life just might end no matter how disturbing it seems.

"U-Um, are you one of the sea creatures who happens to be a whale shark?" He decided to ask as friendly as he could possibly be.

He didn't expect to hear a hyperactive voice responding so loudly that it made his ears ring. Or was it his thoughts speaking to Victor, after all, his mouth wasn't opening so that must be what's happening. "Yes, and what of it Victor Nikiforov? Do you have a problem with my kind of species?"

"Nononononono!" Victor quickly reassured as he gulped at his next words, "S-So, you're a sea creature who knows Yuuri?"

"OF COURSE I KNOW YUURI! I'm his biggest fan!"

"O-Oh right, u-um maybe you'd like to introduce yourself, I'd love to get acquainted with a fan of my husband's..." He just hoped that this fan isn't crazy enough to decide to swallow him to his death, "Ha, um, you didn't happen to hear about any wedding there, right?"

The whale shark grunted with a sheer bit of annoyance when he answered, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I have. A marriage forced upon you and Katsuki-sensei when both your lives were in jeopardy...I'm Minami Kenjirou by the way, you may have heard of me if you're not busy fawning over yourself."

"Minami Kenjirou?" Finally, it popped into his thoughts within seconds, "Oh, you're that rising figure skating star for Japan who won the Nationals!" Then he realized how stiff Minami was about the marriage, maybe he hasn't heard of it. "And y-yeah, a marriage with a Nikiforov and a Katsuki second-born," Victor added anxiously, "The marriage that ends the long family curse that is really a good thing for everybody from both of our families..." Another gulp at the next question that was asked. "So, is there any reason why I'm in your mouth away from Yuuri in the middle of the ocean by now?"

There was an eerie silence for a moment that sparked a tiny bit of hope for Victor. _Maybe this was all a misunderstanding...Yeah! Any moment now, he'll see his mistake and return me to Yuuri in no time. Poor Yuuri must be in a panic right now._

That was when Minami stopped his swimming to chuckle which turned to laughter while Victor held on to the tongue so he wouldn't move around. "Was there something I said that was funny? I'm afraid I don't know what I said funny."

Minami continued to laugh until it slowly ceased into a tone that was so serious and menacing that it made Victor question if he was still talking to the same friendly fan that he was talking to earlier. "What makes you think that simply signing some papers will lift the Katuski-Nikiforov curse? Everyone knows you only married Yuuri Katsuki to save your own skin. They may think it's unfair to you but it's really unfair to Yuuri!"

He didn't give Victor time to answer when he continued, "Tell me Nikiforov, just how do you expect this to work if there is no love between the two of you? You realize that a Cecaelia rarely finds love, and you just messing with sensei will tear him apart! I will not allow you to do that to him! Do you honestly think you can live with one of the species of sea creatures that you know nothing about? Do you deserve to live a lie just to be spared from death?"

"I took you away so you can fake your death. That way you both live without anyone knowing that you're alive, granted you'll have to leave your entire career behind but that's the best I can do without shedding blood or tears. Even though my sensei admires you, the last thing I want is for history to repeat itself. Your ancestor broke that Katsuki Cecaelia's heart by abandoning her just because of her appearance and she died from the grief. So know this, I'm not doing this for you...I'm doing this to make sure you don't hurt Katsuki-sensei in your poor excuse of a marriage. Honestly, it's like you're not even trying to treat him like a husband but more like a friend you just met."

 _He's not wrong about that,_ Victor sighed in his thoughts, looking down. _What kind of husband am I? A terrible one if I'm in the mouth of a whale shark and on the first day too...I really am horrible at this role._

 _"I don't want you to change. All I want is for you to be who you are, nothing more, nothing less."_

 _"If you can't be a husband then that's alright, you need time and time is what I will give you. Whether good or bad, I know you gave it your all just because you were being who you are."_

 _That's right...Yuuri knows we both need time, I can only be me...For Yuuri, I will be just that until I feel worthy to be the husband he deserves._

Finally, he confessed with a persistent expression in his eyes, "Minami, this marriage was not for just me...It's mainly for Yuuri, to spare his life. He risked everything to save me, a total stranger from the hands of death and I couldn't leave him to face the consequences alone. I want him to be free to travel, to see the world beyond the barries and make his own choices without the curse holding him back. And to be honest, I have no idea what I'm even doing, after all, we're both starting a marriage with absolutely no idea with what to do. But that doesn't mean we'll give up trying to make it work even if we start out treating each other like complete strangers, we plan to take this step by step to make this marriage work no matter how bad it gets.."

He didn't know who or what he bowing to but he did it anyway as he advanced, "Though your offer and plan sounds too good to be true, I beg you as a simple suitor for your idol's hand...Return me to my husband, he must be worried sick about me and it's not fair to cause all that fuss over me."

"Hmmm, a very foolish choice of words and strange for an answer coming from a human, and a member of the Nikiforov bloodline no less," Minami hummed with deep thought that sounded more like he was contemplating whether to just swallow him to the stomach or savor the taste slowly until suddenly his vision was blocked with a gust of ink that appeared out of nowhere that he began to blindly move around so much that inside his mouth Victor was having trouble keeping a balance!

"What's going on?!" He questioned with panic! "Minami, why are you moving around like crazy now?"

"VICTOR!"

Wait...

It couldn't be...

"Hang on Victor, I'm going to get you out! I won't let him hurt you I promise!"

Yes, it is.

Yuuri was here to save him!

He didn't how he found him but up to this point, Victor was just glad to hear a familiar voice that wasn't telling him news of doom!

Yuuri was just glad to have found Yurio's friend in time but it was really thanks to the teen himself for tracking so well. Now here they were in the middle of the ocean trying to get a whale shark to open its mouth.

Easier said than done.

"Minami Kenjirous right?" Yuuri asked while he tried not to be a little awkward at the way the whale shark was blushing. Was it his appearance? "Please excuse this rude action I had to perform but it is the only way to stop you on your tracks because I would like to kindly ask you release my husband from your mouth," Yuuri requested as calmly as he could. "Or I'm afraid that I will have to take him back by force. And with all due respect, I am hoping that we won't have to retort to this."

Minami stared into Yuuri's eyes, seeing the sincerest emotions in the young Cecaelia's expression but he also found a tint of obligation in those unmoving pupils. _Katsuki-sensei is trying so hard to save Victor from me? What does Yuuri think he's doing defending him? A human who ruined his life by showing up in Hasestu in the first place! It's not fair, Victor won't appreciate him as a husband or an equal!_

With a heavy sigh, his thoughts echoed out loud for Yuuri to be able to hear, "I apologize Katsuki-sensei but I'm afraid that I am only doing this for the good of you. The only justice that I will accept is one that will work that will make you happy."

 _Then I'm afraid I'll have to do it by force,_ Yuuri thought to himself, in all honesty, he was hoping to avoid using force. _I hate doing this b_ _ut I will do anything to save Victor and keep my promise._

 _..._

* * *

 **Yurio: Minami's a whale shark? And I'm friends with that idiot?**

 **Minami: THIS IS SO COOL! PLEASE USE ALL THE FORCE YOU WANT KATSUKI-SENSEI**

 **Me: Please don't say that so casually Minami**

 **Phichit:*turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, please review, favorite, and follow so that we can see the married couple next chapter especially with what kind of force Yuuri plans to use**

 **Minami: But really, please review her two stories which are this one and "kiss it all better" because midnight is going through a self-esteem crisis from lack of friends at school so it would make her days really nice.**

 **Phichit: Like seriously if you read and at least leave a nice review, even if it's just one word. She'll appreciate it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO, GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS FOR THE STORY PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ! LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **Me: Uh guys *heavily wrapped in endless mountains of blankets and table full of hot chocolate in cups* I think you guys are overdoing it**

 **Hiroko: Bring in more hot chocolate Yuuri! *turns to Victor* Vicchan, bring the ramen I prepared and I'll feed her myself! We cannot allow Midnight to feel worthless, show her we appreciate her! She may be a fanfiction writer who tortures us and redeems herself by making heart-warming chapters but she is just a lonely, anxious little dragon in need of reassurance that everything is going to be okay!**

 **Everyone: YES MA'AM!**

 **Me: *tears up* You guys**

 **Yurio: *turns to audience* Yeah you all know she owns none of us or the anime so just read and enjoy the damn chapter she worked so hard to make for you readers! ESPECIALLY THE ONES WHO REQUESTED THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE!**

 **...**

* * *

Yurio did not want any business in making Minami open his mouth so he was just waiting for Yuuri to get that mouth open so he could swim up to give Victor the stupid air bubble and let the two married idiots leave him with his old rink mate. He just didn't expect to witness Yuuri swim right in front of the whale shark's eyes where he could easily be seen! "Hey! Pig, you can't just-"

"VICTOR HOLD YOUR BREATH!" Yuuri warned.

 _Wait, what?_

"Oye! Just how do you think you're going to-" Yurio suddenly paused mid-sentence at what he saw next. Yuuri brushed his hair back, then his eyes turned completely white as he chanted some sort of spell in a strange ancient language with a low echoey voice that vibrated throughout the space they were in!

 _ **"Beast of the great waters, I, Katsuki Yuuri of the ancient cursed Cecaelia clan command you by the power of the ancient Cecaelias of the seas, release my treasure from your prison...Release my treasure from your prison...Release my treasure from your prison!"**_

Then, just like that, the chant made Minami look so hypnotized within seconds! _What did that pig just tell Minami that made him like that?!_ He looked so calm for someone who was angry with Victor and mesmerized enough to open his mouth wide open. Suddenly Yurio realized what was happening as he looked away from Yuuri's gaze and just watched Minami. _Shit, I almost forgot that Cecaelias are able to use their spells to enchant anyone who looks at them for too long!_ That was Yurio's cue to swim forward the moment he saw the flash of silver being seen at the tip of Minami's tongue.

Victor spotted Yurio swimming towards him, eyes lighting up with relief that he forgot to keep holding his breath! Opening his mouth, he gurgled, "Yurio?"

It was a poor decision on his account when he realized that a good amount of water entered his mouth to clog his throat! He was quick to cover his mouth but that didn't stop the large bubbles of his escaping air to ascend above him. _Oh no! Oh no! I can't even swim! I'm just floating around and running out of breath as we speak!_ His eyes glanced over at Yuuri, seeing how the Cecaelia was in deep concentration with the hypnotism spell he has on Minami. There was no way he would get to him in time before he suffocated to death.

"Grab my hand old man!" Yurio hissed with his hand outstretched. But he didn't give the confused man a choice to make since he simply grabbed his arm and swam away from the mouth within seconds. Victor was already looking crimson turning blue from holding his breath too long, or at least from the little breath he had in the first place. _The things I do for this idiot,_ Yurio huffed as he used his other hand that held the air bubble to place it right on Victor.

Victor blinked once in confusion since he's inside a bubble with little to no air left to hold in. That only made Yurio roll his eyes and assured him with a groan, "You can fucking breathe you know. That's why your head is in the air bubble in the first place and don't look at where is the pig is now at all costs."

At this point, Victor finally realized that the teen was in his tiger shark form so he ended up releasing his breath to scream out, "YURIO!"

Yurio hit Victor's head with annoyance that his nickname was the first thing Victor decided to scream out. "You don't have to scream that stupid name out loud, old man! This is all your fault for allowing yourself to get eaten in the first place you know!"

"Sorry, sorry," Victor apologized quickly, trying to avoid getting possibly eaten or mimed by the shark. "I'm still trying to get used to you being a tiger shark."

"Tch, humans are stupid," Yurio mumbled.

Victor wanted to counter back at that comment but felt that it was better not to. That was until he peeked over the rocks that he and Yurio were hiding behind and that was when his eyes widened at the sight he saw. There was Yuuri, eyes glowing and a deep echoey voice just keeping the whale shark in control for the moment by singing some sort of new tune that he couldn't understand but it was the type to put someone to sleep. At least that's what he suspected.

Then that was when Yuuri began to move around but not breaking eye contact that it almost looked like he was...Dancing?

Dancing so grace, and posture as he used his body to create the music to go along the chanting that was slowly converting into a simple tune meant for dark rituals of some sort. As Yuuri continued to dance, Minami was following him before beginning to turn away the other direction. Victor watched him spin, using his tentacles to create extra moves that no normal pair of feet would be capable of doing! If his human form body created music that was like an angel glowing in the heavens, surprisingly this undersea dancing with his hair slicked back made him look like a powerful god!

 ** _Follow my commands._**

 _Huh?_ Victor shook his head for a moment, still watching Yuuri performing. _I swear I heard a voice-_

 ** _Follow the song of the seas._**

 _Song of the seas?_

 ** _Follow my commands, return to the land of Japan where you came from._**

 _Is that Yuuri talking to Minami through his voice and dance?_ He wondered.

 ** _Leave, follow my movements, my commands, and leave._** Yuuri's eyes then narrowed, licking his lips seductively before making another spin. **_Don't take your eyes off of me...Listen and watch my every move._**

"Wow, Yuuri looks so amazing," Victor whispered in awe, just as hypnotized as Minami was. He felt himself slowly emerging from his hiding spot, with one objective his mind kept repeating. _Must follow his movements...I must follow his commands._ His mind only wanted to listen to those thoughts, abandoning any common sense he might have left as he stretched his hand out to follow Minami.

Yurio took notice Victor's action the moment he noticed that the older man wasn't next to him as he looked up to see Victor starting to swim away in a trance! "Damn it, what did I just tell you!?"

He grabbed Victor's right leg to drag him back to his side only to see his eyes already pale from the hypnotism! So without hesitation, Yurio slapped Victor which snapped him back to reality as he yelped from the pain. He didn't even have time to complain or demand to Yurio for the reasons since the teen huffed with annoyance and explained, "I told you not to look at the pig right now. When a Cecaelia is performing one of their spells that involves hypnotism, anyone who looks at them for too long is instantly under their spell." Seeing Victor's surprised expression, Yurio asked, "Did he ever tell you about that?"

 _Did he?_ Victor tried to remember their conversations during their tour around the city. There was one moment when he distracted from what Yuuri was telling him and was paying attention to a group of dogs playing with each other in the nearby park they passed by. Maybe he mentioned something about magic there? "I think I wasn't paying at that time, heh," Victor sheepishly admitted.

Yurio just facepalmed.

It wasn't until Minami looked convinced enough to head on back to Japan and disappeared into the ocean that Yuuri's eyes stopped glowing the moment his dancing came to an end. His hands were pressed against his chest as he released a heavy breath that he didn't realize he was holding. "Ah, I didn't think that would work. Good thing everything worked out well."

"A little too well!" Yurio shouted.

Yuuri turned around to see Yurio poking his head out from the rocks with Victor. "Oh," He sheepishly blushed while rubbing the back of his head, "Did you see all that?"

"This idiot did," Yurio pointed to Victor who was quick to look away with a deep blush, "One moment we were safely away from you and Minami then the next thing I knew, he was watching you. I had to stop him from swimming away with Minami. He wouldn't stop staring at your dancing hypnotism spell."

"It was so mesmerizing," Victor admitted. "It felt so right to listen to what you were telling me about every move. I could hear your voice telling me what to do with your dancing."

Yurio blinked once before turning to Yuuri's direction with a glare and demanded, "What exactly were you telling Minami to do?"

"To just go back to Japan," Yuuri explained nervously. If he had to be honest, he didn't think that his hypnotism spell would work on humans to the point that they could hear the exact commands his dance was trying to communicate. "He'll snap out of it the moment he gets home but by then he'd probably get a good idea that he shouldn't come back." Now it was his attention turned to Victor as he gently placed his hands on his shoulders and asked with concern, "But are you alright Victor? Are you hurt? Minami didn't do anything before I came right? Was I too late? Are you okay?"

"Whoa, whoa, Yuuri. I'm okay, really," Victor reassured before wiping some salvia from his arm. "I'm just covered in whale shark salvia but other than that, you came just in time."

With a sigh of relief, Yuuri pulled Victor into a tight embrace, "Whew, I'm so glad you came out of this okay. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Victor wasn't going to lie, he felt himself warm up when he was embraced by Yuuri. It was like a warm fuzzy feeling was flowing through his chest while at the same time, he felt like he was going to explode any moment now. _Maybe I'll ask Yakov about these strange things going on with me._ "I'm sorry, I guess I attract too much trouble for ourselves...So I apologize for causing this trouble for you," He managed to reply only to get Yuuri to flick his finger on his forehead. It wasn't that painful but it still stung a bit as he whined, "OUCH! Yuuri~ Why would you hurt me like that?"

Yuuri gave him a stern look when departing from the embrace, his finger pointing to the Russian as he began to scold him, "Don't apologize for something you didn't cause. It was Minami's fault for deciding to come all the way over here to kidnap you away from me. You have no fault in the anger and the unacceptance most sea creatures hold onto themselves. I just did what any responsible husband would do; I rescued my husband. You don't cause any trouble for me so I don't see the point in apologizing. You're safe and sound now, that's all that matters to me. It doesn't matter how much trouble that would be, I would gladly do whatever it takes to protect you from my kind." He held Victor's right hand, glancing down at the palm with a calm smile, "It a Katsuki promise I made to you. For now, as you newlywed husband, even if by force, I will protect for as long as I live. No matter where we go, whether you take me with you to the Grand Prix Final or leave me alone in the ocean, I will always protect you."

"Yuuri," Victor gasped at the small declaration. He didn't take notice how he was shaking or how his eyes were welling up with tears until one tear fell into their hands.

"Ah! Victor, are you crying?" Yuuri panicked, wiping those falling tears, "D-Did I say something wrong?!"

"N-No," Victor cried, "Just beautiful."

Yurio simply looked the other way with a disgusted look on his face, "You two are disgusting husbands for each other." _It might take a while before they decide to head back to the human surface._

...

"I'm so sorry ma'am," Minami apologized repeatedly as his head was planted on the ground he was bowing on. "I've failed you on your request to handle the Nikiforov problem." His despaired expression instantly turned into the kind that shined so brightly that it could light the universe, "But I can tell you this personally that Katsuki-sensei was so beautiful with his dance and spell. It was hard to resist his beautiful voice and moves."

In front of where he was bowing was closed gold curtains that covered the female figure behind the curtains. There was a small string of lavender smoke coming from the incense that was lit up with candles lit up to light up the room they were both in. There the female figure made no move of disappointment or anger as she sighed, "It is no use apologizing now Kenjirou. The fault is mine alone for underestimating Katsuki's loyalty and stubbornness to a promise. Not to mention for underestimating Nikiforov's own loyalty and stubbornness to keep a promise as well. He was willing to dare are you to return him to Yuuri."

"Phichit said that Nikiforov is most likely going to be around during the skating events leading up to the Grand Prix finals," Minami spoke up with hope. "Maybe we still have a chance to free Katsuki-sensei from Victor Nikifor then."

A silhouette of the figure smiled behind the curtain as she simply nods, "Yes, we'll strike then but this time we'll be more discrete. I'm sure Phichit will be very helpful in helping us by qualifying for the Grand Prix Finals." A single pink cherry blossom petal flew across the room after being released from the wall of curtains. "Nikiforov will not get in the way of the promise I made myself when I first met Yuuri-chan." Her silver eyes glowed from the darkness as they glanced over at a framed picture of two very young children in the sandy beach of Hasetsu. One of them was a five-year-old Yuuri in his Cecaelia form using his tentacles to hold on to seashells with a five-year-old raven-haired girl with silver eyes who was in her human form building nearly decorated sand castle.

"After all," She whispered sadly, faintly hearing the echoing cries from the distance of her memory. "A human and Cecaelia marriage will never work."

...

* * *

 **Victor: My 'Chihoko' senses are tingling again! *casually feeding me ramen noodles***

 **Me: *chewing* I'm not saying anything**

 **Yuuri: Oh Victor *facepalm* Calm yourself down will you? We don't need another incident**

 **Minami: Isn't anyone else concerned with how sexy Yuuri was able to hypnotize two people with his dancing!**

 **Chris: Oh yes, *smirks* You could say that Victor is going to develop a thing for-**

 **Everyone: NO!**

 **Chris: What? *shrugs and turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, make sure to leave a ton of reviews for her will you and see ya next chapter because there may or may not be a dance recital for our sexy Yuuri**


	14. Chapter 14

**HELLO, GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS FOR THE STORY PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ! LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **Me: Ughhhhh *on ground dead* Is this Valhalla?**

 **Hiroko: Oh dear, what is that high school doing to her?**

 **Victor: *stares at me* Is she dead?**

 **Me: *Dead moaning***

 **Yurio: Does that answer your question*turns to audience* Yeah you all know she owns none of us or the anime so just read and enjoy the damn chapter she worked so hard to make for you readers! ESPECIALLY THE ONES WHO REQUESTED THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE!**

 **...**

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" Yuuri asked for the twentieth time that evening at the edge of the tub while Victor was brushing his teeth. "You're not traumatized by the whole experience right?" He lifted one tentacle from the water as he offered, "Because I can use some magic to get rid of that memory if it's within the day then I can alter that memory to something less traumatizing."

"No, no," Victor assured hastily even though he found Yuuri's pestering a little amusing, "There is no need for that thank you. I'm fine Yuuri, really I am. A little shaken up but not traumatized."

"If you say so," Yuuri hummed as his tentacle went back to relax in the salt water while Makkachin and Vicchan tried to sniff into the water to find it.

They were quiet again until Victor finally coughed up the courage to speak up, "U-Um I'd like to thank you for rescuing me back there. Husband or not, it's now the first bravest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"First?" Yuuri asked curiously while trying to hide the urge to blush.

"Oh the second one is when Makkachin saved me from a small spider in my sports bag," Victor explained with a small shiver at the mention of spiders while smiling at the memory of that incident. "But saving me from Minami is definitely number one."

Yuuri felt heat rush into his cheeks the moment he saw Victor smile at his direction as he dove down into the water so that only half of his face was showing which was just his head and eyes. He was able to reply as bubbled formed from him speaking underwater, "U-Um thanks, I guess."

"Yuuri, what's wrong? You're looking a little pale there," Victor noticed.

 _I can't let him know his smile is making me feel all funny! Have to say something else!_ Yuuri mentally told himself. So he explained while still hiding half his face underwater with bubbles forming every time he uttered a word, "J-Just the mention of a spider gives me the creeps." _Seriously?! "_ I may or may not have had a few run-ins with unfriendly spiders back in Detroit." It wasn't a total lie, spiders scared him half to death especially back in Detroit which may or may not have caused some damage to the dorm room but that wasn't the real reason for the sudden hiding underwater thing.

Victor couldn't help but giggle at what could have possibly occurred while hearing the poodles in the bathroom bark a bit. He might as well try to comfort the poor scared Cecaelia in the best way he could. "Aw, poor Yuuri-"

"Makkachin! Vicchan! How could you two say that?" Yuuri whined towards the two poodles, completely unaware of the confused expression Victor made. "You know that isn't true at all!"

"Eh?" Victor hummed innocently seeing Makkachin and Vicchan bark again which only made Yuuri dive in the water with only air bubbles appearing on top. He turned to the poodles who stared back with such angelic purity. "What just happened?"

"Sea creatures can kinda understand what animals are saying," A voice responded from the water which means Yuuri is refusing to pop out anytime soon. "But that's only for animals of the sea now if its land animals then we'd have to study their languages. So I studied what cats and dogs typically say to better understand what Vicchan is telling me...I guess I forgot to mention that."

 _Then Chris says I'm the forgetful type,_ Victor sighed, trying desperately hard not to laugh. "So what did our little angels say that has you disappearing into the water?"

Thes was a moment of hesitation until Yuuri finally answered. "They said that there's no reason to be a coward towards spiders. That they're like pigeons who are more scared of us than we are of them." _Actually, they said that Victor was the real cause of my behavior but I'm not letting him know that!_

"But pigeons aren't afraid, they sit on electrically wires," Victor pointed out, not sure if he was addressing. **_(A.N: See what I quoted there ;D)_**

"Exactly!"

 _"Whatever you say Yuuri,"_ Vicchan casually barked, knowing very well that he's making his friend blush underwater there. _"I know it's about Victor ever since you first saw him on TV with Yuuko and Takeshi."_

Yuuri decided to ignore that comment.

He just didn't expect to hear Victor ask so casually. "So Yuuri, um...I was wondering if...Maybe...Maybe I can watch you first performance, see you dance on stage?"

Yuuri quickly resurfaced, clearly looking surprised at the question. "E-Eh?! Do you want to see me perform? Why?"

"Why not?" Victor chuckled, making that infamous smile. "I'd like to get to know my husband even better."

"I-If that's what you really want?" Yuuri mumbled. "T-Then maybe I can get you a ticket for a performance or two...I-If you're sure."

That was when Victor's eyes light up with excitement, his mouth forming a shape of a heart as he leaps towards the bathtub and cheered, "Oh thank you Yuuri! I can't wait to watch the greatest dancer perform on stage!" He ended up getting his clothes soaked as he embraced the Cecaelia.

"V-Victor! Let go please," Yuuri panicked. "You'll get tangled in my tentacles!"

"Oh."

"What do you mean oh?" Yuuri asked, a dreading feeling filling his stomach. "Don't tell me-"

Victor just chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, ignoring how the rest of his body was tangled up in tentacles of how pale he was getting. "Yep, I guess I got a little tangled up here." He was staring at the tentacles like they were time bombs. "And I just remembered that I'm still trying to get used to them."

"You really have to pay attention to these things Victor." Yuuri sighed.

...

"And how was that asking him!?" Mila moaned with frustration, struggling not to pull her hair out. "Victor, Victor, Victor, even though watching his performance is not bad either but you were supposed to ask him to join you on your travels for the Grand Prix Final. You're not planning on leaving your husband all alone here are you?"

"Of course not, he deserves the world! Victor protested, leaning against the rink gates, ignoring Yakov's rants about slacking off. "But things happened yesterday."

"Oh right, that whole whale shark incident," Mila recalled much to his surprise. Before he could even ask, she winked and gestured to where Yurio was skating. "Yura told me all about that incident last night through text. He wouldn't stop complaining about how he was stuck having to save you." She then grinned. "So, how did it feel to be swallowed by a shark whale?"

"It wasn't pleasant," Victor admitted with a heavy sigh. "But it's all good now. What confused me was why that whale shark wanted to have me relocated or even dead? I married Yuuri, I would imagine that everyone should be fine with our marriage or at least tolerate it."

"Eh, who knows?" Mila shrugged. "That whale shark probably couldn't tolerate the marriage but you have a point, Victor." Her fingers tapped her chin in thought. "It's ocean law to accept the fulfillment of any ancient agreement no matter the circumstances otherwise the punishment is banishment or death."

 _What is it with sea creatures and death?_ Victor wondered to himself in worry. _Can't they have the right to fair trial or last imprisonment?_

"No one breaks those laws because they care about their lives too much and the sea council will know of this." Mila interrupted his thoughts. "Well everyone has to abide by the law except for one group of sea creatures...Did the whale shark mention anything else during your kidnapping? "

Before Victor could answer, he noticed how Mila was quick to have a face of realization then she grabbed his arms and asked, "Wait! That whale shark's name was Minami Kenjirou, right? And he's a whale shark who tried to relocate you right?!"

"Yes, why? You even said he's a whale shark yourself." Victor blinked. He didn't understand why Mila was getting frightened. "He's just a sea creature who happens to be a figure skater of Japan and Yuuri handled him well so I don't understand the sudden questions."

"That's because there's a pretty good chance that Kenjirou might be that same whale shark who just the Gold Troupe of the Sea not too long ago!" Mila shouted in terror.

"Gold Troupe?" Victor repeated in confusion.

"Hold on did you idiots just say, Gold Troupe?!" Yurio demanded from across the rink. Thankfully that the only people present at the moment are Mila, Victor, him, Georgi, and Yakov. Victor noticed how the sea people with the exception of Yakov had their eyes flooded with either panic or shock. "I didn't think that stupid whale shark would have anything to do with that damn group!"

"I knew he sounded familiar but I didn't expect him to be from the actual Gold Troupe." A new voice entered the rink which turned out to be Yuuri with Lilia right behind him as Victor and Georgi helplessly gazed at each other's directions out of confusion. Yuuri sighed as he looked down and recalled. "That could explain why he was heading to Southeast side of the ocean before he disappeared."

"And the Gold Troupe base is located in the Southeastern parts of the ocean," Lilia added. "I didn't think they would strike like this or even decide to meddle in this marriage of all things."

"Would anyone mind tell me and Georgi about this Gold Troupe?" Victor squeaked out.

That was when Yuuri rushed to Victor as Mila quickly stepped aside as he grabbed his shoulders and demanded with his brown eyes burning with a determination that would not take 'no' for an answer. "Victor, I know this is sudden and is going to be weird, even awkward especially for your image but..." He then got to his knees but his eyes were still gazing at Victor's. "Please, you have to let me go along with you to your events for the Grand Prix Final!"

It took a moment for Victor to realize what Yuuri just asked but he simply stared back with disbelief. "Eh?"

"U-Um just what is this Gold Troupe you all are speaking of?" Georgi feebly asked, trembling from his confusion. "We have no idea what you're talking about

"The Gold Troupe are a group of sea creatures led by their leader who has access to all the gold and power they need to manipulate the sea council into allowing them to anything they want," Lilia explained with a sigh. "They don't get into any trouble by anyone but it is the leader who has that power. Regardless the leader wants to expand their power so they recruit any sea creature worthy to work for them. They handle any humans who discover our kind or even come close to, usually by erasing their memory or relocating them. It is only on rare occasions that they kill the humans. That is how they get more money and power, they get rid of nosy or insufferable humans and payment comes. You can say they work just like a Mafia only with less bloodshed."

"A sea Mafia?" Georgi whispered.

"And recently, from what I heard, their leader recruited a whale shark from Japan," Mila included. "I didn't think it would be Minami but if he's a member and attempted to kidnap you, Victor, it's safe to assume that you have a group of angry sea creatures who want your head now."

"And Minami is a skater." Yuuri interrupted. "He'll have other members come with him undercover and they'll follow you to your competitions to get to you. So that's I'm asking this of you...Please Victor, as your husband and a member of the sea allow me to go with you so that I can be by your side and protect you from the Golden Troupe members!" He continued to insist. "The members will stop at nothing until you're relocated or even dead so please you have to let me be by your side."

"If it's for your protection Victor then I believe you're going to have to allow him to come," Lilia nodded with agreement. "Members are known to be devious."

"Then Victor would just get bodyguards," Yakov recommended with his arms crossed. "The reporters will not be merciful if they saw him together with the Cecaelia not without demanding for the significance of their relationship."

"They'll just say they're married," Yurio answered without hesitation. "That's what really happened. And bodyguards won't stop the idiot from wandering off or getting kidnapped right from under their noses."

"Absolutely not!" Yakov argued, already having a vein popping out of his forehead. "That would only cause chaos and the demand to know everything that leads up to their marriage. And I don't think that telling them the truth is very legal in your world, not even making up a random story will pass by without questions. The world is not ready to know that the legendary Victor Nikiforov is suddenly married from out of the blue."

"There is no way you'll have Yuuri stay hidden in!" Lilia argued with anger. "The only way to protect Victor from the Gold Troupe is to have Katsuki with him during his travels. A Cecaelia has many powers that can defend themselves and the targets and send away enemies much more efficiently than any human bodyguard or sea creature."

"Then how do you expect to explain their sudden marriage to the world without the consequence to come?" Yakov demanded as he and Lilia were glaring at each other enough to see electricity rage between them.

"How do you expect to explain to the entire sea creature population about the sudden need to hide Victor's husband?!"

"I don't know but it's better than no plan at all!"

"There is a plan and that is to allow them to stay together!"

"It won't work Lilia!"

"Don't tell me what works or what can't work!"

Victor didn't know what to say but he knew not to interfere with an argument between Lilia and Yakov. Those two can be merciless towards each other and their surrounding, he only hoped that Lilia wouldn't grab one of the skates like the last time those two were alone. How else did Yurio get influenced to refer to their skates as knife shoes? But that wasn't the point now, it was how to break the argument before it got too tense than it already is! _We already had to witness their fights and then their divorce once,_ Victor thought to himself, glancing at how Mila and Georgi were avoiding any eye contact at the elder couple, most likely trying to distract themselves. _Even after the divorce, they have a way to fight. I just want them to stop._

 _Please just stop,_ Mila pleaded. _No more. I'm tired of having to be the one to listen to their arguments relating to the sea._

 _Is that really the time for this,_ Georgi gulped, not sure if he should just skate away or stay. _I didn't think they'd argue this relentlessly._

Yuuri watched how restless Victor looked, even if he didn't want to show it, his husband was in distress. As Victor's husband, he would not allow him to be distressed any longer. So taking a deep breath, Yuuri shouted out, "THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF BOTH OF YOU!" The rink was suddenly in silence as the elder adults looked back at the Japanese man in front of them. "You are divorced, and you guys really care about Victor's safety but arguing like that is not going to resolve anything even if we're the only people here in the rink. Just because we're from two different worlds doesn't mean we can't try to get along." Lilia and Yakov looked down in shame with their actions while Victor only stared in awe at how Yuuri single-handedly was able to interfere without repercussion. "Listen, if we all want to protect Victor from the Gold Troupe, I'm going along with him but we don't have to say we're married. We can act out as friends who just happened to meet because the ballet studio is right beside the rink."

"That's right," Yurio perked up at the suggestion. "I had to be trained by Lilia and you're the new guy Victor grows fond of and insisted on taking along to the competition."

"Exactly, it's not perfect, I may have to do some hiding here and there but it's better than bodyguards or telling the world about our marriage," Yuuri admitted. "It's the only plan I got but only if Victor agrees to this."

Lilia and Yakov glanced over to one another before sighing. "Fair enough."

Now all eyes were on Victor, who simply smiled. "Well..."

... _The Next Day..._

"At least you kind of asked him," Mila attempted to cheer up the moping living legend on the bench. Victor just lets out another frustrated groan on the bench and she just patted his head. "Okay, so he beat you to punch under certain circumstances, it's better than nothing. Besides, I'm pretty sure that you'd chicken out every time you have the chance to ask him. So think of it as the universe's gift to you. Even if you have a sea mafia group going after you and probably be a threat to your life."

Another groan.

Mila cringed as scratched the back of her neck, "Not helping, am I?"

Another pitiful groan.

...

* * *

 **Me: Urghhhhh, snow days are the best way to recover from high school hell**

 **Victor: Yuuri, why must you beat me to the punch every time?**

 **Yuuri: Sorry?**

 **Victor: You don't sound sorry Yuuri!**

 **Yurio: Stupid idiots. *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, review, favorite, and follow until next chapter**


	15. Chapter 15

**HELLO, GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS FOR THE STORY PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ! LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **Me: I AM SO SORRY MY PEOPLE! See, I sorta got busy with other fanfics on Voltron and then there's several writing contests and public speaking stuff I practice plus high school stuff that took all the time from me and-**

 **Mila: She's just using that as an excuse to cover the fact that she had Writer's Block**

 **Me: MILA!**

 **Georgi: But as you can see, Midnight has somewhat recovered so please enjoy this chapter and remember that she does not own any of us except for the OC characters such as Chihoko.**

 **Victor: Chihoko?!**

 **...**

* * *

The black cauldron boiled gas bubbles that burst into smoke as the blue concoction converted to crimson red. Yuuri stirred slowly with a metal ladle while glaring down since he had to set his glasses down and push his hair back so the smoke doesn't fog up his vision. Well, he still can't see clearly but it was better than not seeing at all and he always had his tentacles to grab the ingredients he needed. The room lights were off with only candles being the only source while he wore a blanket over his shoulders so the tentacles weren't shown that much.

" ** _Great seas of the past, grant me the power to carefully muster the potion that destroys the natural enemy of one's body by the next morning light that hits the sky."_** He chanted quietly as the tentacles continued to dump the other ingredients from behind. _**"Accept these spices, sugar, and salt as your sacrifices-"**_

"Y-Yuuri? What are you saying- _ACHOO!_ "

The lights were switched back on.

Yuuri looked up, seeing his husband trudging back, dressed in his sleeping robe, to his mountain of used tissues surrounding him while using one to wipe the snot that may or may not be coming out of his nose after that sneeze. His face was flushed as he proceeded to lay back down with Makkachin and Vicchan wedged between the sick miserable Russian figure skater.

"Just a simple spell to get your home remedy made properly without side effects," Yuuri shrugged, turning to where the sick man was laying down while one tentacle continued to stir the pot that was over a small metal platform. "You did ask for a quick way to get back on the ice."

"But is all that necessary?"

"For your standards, yes."

Victor groaned, honestly, the one night he left his bedroom door opened and the rink doctor sentenced him to a week at home to rest while forbidding any practice until he got better. It was day one of being home but since it was Yuuri's day off from his own practice, he began to pitifully complain to him about missing out on practice with the events so close. That morning went a little like this:

 _"I have to practice!"_

 _Victor was crawling on the ground, half dressed while trying to reach for the door with an opened sports bag being dragged along behind him. Only made it a couple feet to the door before he faceplanted on the floor from exhaustion. "I can't take this anymore!" He moaned hopelessly while Makkachin and Vicchan lifted their heads up for a moment before going back to sleep uninterested._

 _"Victor!" He heard Yuuri call out, rushing towards the fallen man. Victor thought he was going to be lifted by a tentacle but only to feel strong arms help him up and led him to lay down on the couch._

 _Before Victor could thank him and request a little assistance getting to the rink, Yuuri flicked his finger onto his forehead which made the poor man wince and whine while holding the urge to cough. "You're so mean Yuuri! I just wanted to go to the rink to practice my routines."_

 _"Not when you can barely make it out the door, let alone stand on your own," Yuuri sighed as he wrapped his husband around a large blanket. "You need to rest your human body so that it could heal and you'll be back at the rink in no time." He got up after Makkachin and Vicchan sat on top of Victor to keep him from getting up as Yuuri went to get some tea from the kitchen. Besides I don't think Yakov would be pleased to see his star skater crawling onto the ice and risk infecting the other skaters with your illness."_

 _"What does my human body have to do with anything?" Victor groaned, sneezing into another tissue. "You may be a Cecaelia but your kind gets sick too, right?"_

 _"We do, just not as long as your kind. We have to rely on magical medicine to make fast recoveries." Yuuri casually answered, returning to the couch, setting the platter of tea and cups on the small living room table to pour some for the sick man. "But in order to blend in, we usually stay home after we cure ourselves to go through the required time given for an average sick human who is recovering."_

 _Suddenly, Yuuri realized that he said too much and before he could ask Victor to forget, he already the brightened idea filled eyes of excitement bursting to light from him. Victor jumped from the couch with pumped energy enough to hold Yuuri's hand and beg with puppy eyes. "Yuuri, you said you know magic right? Can you please mix up one of those powerful medicines to get me better so I-ACHOO!"_

 _"No."_

 _"Eh?!" Victor blinked."But why?"_

 _"Even if I did know a spell, you should use this time to rest and relax. You've been working too hard lately." Yuuri argued arms crossed to make his decision look more firm and final. "Besides, it would bring suspicion about your quick recovering from your other human rink mates who don't know about the sea creatures and you do remember the rules about that right?" He didn't give Victor an opportunity to answer since he repeated. "No sea creature should tell any human about their world otherwise they will receive the death. The only exception is marriage."_

 _"Yeah but I could still stay home-ACHOO!...Like how your kind does it," Victor insisted, still persistent with the puppy eyes. "I won't leave for practice, I swear."_

 _"You are the forgetful type," Yuuri sighed, no hints that his mind will be changed. "The moment you recover, you'll be too overjoyed and run out the door with your skates without a care in the world."_

 _"How about if I go-ACHOO!...At night when the rink is empty," Victor bargained. "No one will be around to notice my recovery."_

 _Yuuri pursed his lips, humming to think about the bargain._

 _"You can come with me-ACHOO! I'll even show you how to skate-ACHOO!" Victor offered and by the looks of how Yuuri jumped at that suggestion, he knew he had the Cecaelia on board with his request._

 _There was silence until Yuuri released another sigh but heavier this time. "Alright fine, I'll whip something up from the family cauldron if it'll make you feel better."_

And here they are, in Yuuri's room with a large cauldron in the center with ingredients he managed to find in the household. Yuuri stirred the concoction in the cauldron for another few minutes then he grabbed a small bowl (with his normal hand), using his tentacle to use the spoon to pour the medicine into it as steam was slowly coming out of it. Setting the spoon aside and retracting his tentacle, he then passed the bowl to Victor.

"Careful it's hot," He warned as Victor stared it at for an odd moment. "And don't expect the taste to be any good."

Victor being Victor only paid attention to half the warning, blowing into the steam to make sure the substance was cool before he proceeded to drink it up without hesitation but only to regret it within seconds. His cheeks inflated with the concoction unswallowed while his eyes widened and lips twisted into disgust. He almost looked like he was about to spit the medicine right out if it wasn't for Yuuri clasping his hands over Victor's mouth, making no way of spitting any dropout.

"No! You swallow your medicine like the good patient you are and don't think too much about the taste!" Yuuri scolded, releasing his grip only when Victor finally swallowed the undesired flavor of rotten fish bones and something he rather not attempt to name for fear of adding nausea into his list of sickly symptoms. He had to repeat the drink and swallow process a couple times until the bowl was finally cleaned out much to his relief. He didn't his stomach could handle any more of the revolting concoction while Yuuri only giggled at his antics.

He did stick his tongue out and groaned in disgust,"What was in this stuff? Are you sure you're giving me medicine and not just a poisonous disease?"

"Pretty sure," Yuuri assured as he tapped the cauldron twice and the rest of the potion disappeared into twinking dust. "If I was trying to poison you then it would taste better than what you just swallowed. The worst your medicine tastes, the better."

"That is a rather misleading saying," Victor pouted until he suddenly realized that he didn't sneeze one bit after drinking the medicine. "I stopped sneezing?"

Yuuri forced a thermometer into Victor's mouth and after a few minutes, he pulled it out and reported so casually. "And your temperature has gotten down back to somewhat normal. You should be right as rain after you rest for a few hours." He then got up and stretched as he set the thermometer on the table."I'll be cooking lunch and bring you some when you wake up, so just sleep if you want to be back to living legend mode soon."

"Wow! Thank you Yuuri, you cured me!" Victor clapped his hands together as his smile turned his mouth into a heart. He then shot up from where he sat, his blanket falling to the ground as he set off to follow behind Yuuri to get out of the room. "Now I can go to practice and not have to worry about-"

 _SLAM!_

 _CLICK!_

"Eh?" Victor jiggled on the doorknob of the room, realizing that it was locked from the outside! He leaned against the door and began to whine out loud, "YUURI! Did you just lock me in your room? Can you please open the door? Yuuri? Yuuri!"

"Just sleep on my bed!" Yuuri instructed from the kitchen. "I knew you were going to sprint to practice so that's why we had to do the little potion making in one of our rooms so I can keep you in. To be frank, I didn't expect you to actually be crazy enough to think that it'll be alright to go out to practice. If you need something to hold onto then there should be some plush toys my parents sent me last week."

"YUU-RI!" Victor cried out miserably. "Please, let me out!"

"SLEEP!"

It was pointless, Victor knew that. So without any other option, he picked up his blanket, chose one of the large plush toys that happen to resemble a poodle and laid down in Yuuri's bed. He was surprised that Yuuri managed to get Makkachin and Vicchan out before he even noticed. It took some tossing and turning to find a comfortable spot but by then he dropped the plush poodle so he had no other choice but to retrieve it from under the bed.

Victor found the plush but also noticed corners of a pile of paper sticking out from the darkness under the bed. _Hmm, I shouldn't peek at anyone's belongings but Yuuri did lock me in his room..._ He shrugged, placing the plush aside to pull out the pile. _How bad could it be anyway?_

He just wasn't expecting to discover that the pile of paper was a pile of posters. Not just any posters, limited edition, figure skating posters of yours truly from Juniors to Senior division! There were even small ones and cuts outs from magazines with his poses and captions that were either in Japanese, English, or Russian. "I didn't know Yuuri was such a fan of mine," He whispered in astonishment, looking down at the one magazine cut out of his younger self with long hair hugging Makkachin, it was the day he actually got the poodle. "I wonder why he was hiding all these treasures?"

Come to think of it, when Yuuri opened one of his moving in boxes, he turned red and hastily closed it and opened another one. He muttered something about his sister and posters but Victor didn't put much thought into it until now. _I should sign these since he does have quite a collection,_ Victor considered but before he could reach for a sharpie, he paused to really think about that. _But what if Yuuri doesn't like it? I should probably ask him myself if he wants these signed, I wouldn't want to make him uncomfortable here._

But looking down at the posters, how carefully they were piled so none of them would get wrinkled triggered a heartstring of flattery and without realizing, he had the sharpie in one hand and began to sign each one with different compliments. Once he was done, he set them back into their organized pile then gave it a small peck on the lips to send his love to these personal autographs.

"Think of it as thanks for curing me of my sickness," He whispered with a smile, setting the pile back into its hiding place. He then picked up the plush and snuggled into bed as he felt his face heat up while he buried himself into the pillows.

 _Why does Yuuri Katsuki have to keep getting more adorable?!_

... _MEANWHILE..._

"A-Achoo!" Yuuri sniffled a bit, "Am I getting sick too? I should probably get ready to make more of that potion just in case." Suddenly, he was making a frown at the sudden chill that went down his spine.

"Why do I get the feeling that I forgot to hide something extra carefully in my room?"

...

* * *

 **Yuuri: NOT THE POSTERS! OH GOD, THIS IS SO EMBARASSING!**

 **Victor: It's so adorable**

 **Georgi: The power of love is so strong *blows into tissue* Oh Vitya, you lucky man.**

 **Yurio: Gross**

 **Mila: Aw, *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, please be sure to leave reviews, favorites, and follows... Also, if you have any ideas on what should happen after this chapter, please feel free to say something in the comments.**

 **Me: Don't forget to read and review on my other yuri on ice story "Kiss it all Better" PLEASE! The last chapter there is really worth reading**


	16. Chapter 16

**I AM SO GLAD TO BE BACK-**

 **Yurio: From procrastinating with watching other shows and fangirling over art! to barely surviving the first two months of your senior year *turns to audience* Just to remind you losers, this hag does not own any of us or the anime, except for OC characters.**

 **Me: HEY! I'M ONLY ONE YEAR OLDER!**

 **Victor: Oh, I wonder who's going to try to kill me next? :D**

 **Yuuri: You sound awfully excited over something as serious as murder. 0_0**

* * *

The Cup of China was the first competition Victor was sent to for the Grand Prix Series.

Everyone was staring at the computer screen in Yakov's office, reading the names of the skaters assigned to the competitions until Yuuri's eyes sparkled at the new name posted on the list. "Oh my gosh, Phichit is going to be in the Cup of China too!"

"You know Phichit Chulanont!?" Almost everyone asked at once with confusion.

"So wait does he know your secret? Is he one of your kind?" Georgi curiously asked only to then gasp in horror, "Don't tell me he's a lover you were forced to dump when we showed up!" Unfortunately, that statement only led to Victor falling to the floor to sulk and suppress tears while muttering to himself:

"Did me marrying Yuuri ultimately forced him to part ways with his lover in order to end the families curse? Of course, he'd have a lover before I came into the picture, there was no way that Yuuri couldn't have had many lovers. He's definitely not the type to be alone without anybody to refer as a lover. If I hadn't shown my face in Hasetsu then he wouldn't be so miserable with a hopeless man like me and still be together with his lover Phichit."

 _I'm not sure whether or not I should feel insulted or flattered to know that Victor is somewhat considerate,_ Yuuri grimaced as he shook his head. Then getting down to Victor's level, he poked the center of his platinum hair as he explained as calmly as he could. "Victor, remember when I told you that I was able to go to university thank's to Minako-sensei's close friend and his pupil?"

Victor only made a nod. He couldn't bear to say something to make himself feel more miserable.

"His pupil is Phichit, another sea creature obviously, and no we're not lovers. We're just very close friends and there was no way we could have been lovers if we're practically brothers in the first place. He's like a little brother to me and you're not a miserable, hopeless man." Yuuri assured with a warm smile. "So can you please stop insulting my husband?"

 _But that's me..._ Victor lifted his head, trembling lips, and watery eyes. "Yuu-ri!"

"Aw, Yuuri called Victor his husband!" Mila cooed while Yurio gagged behind her. "That's so sweet and romantic. Maybe this marriage isn't so bad as it seems."

"N-No it's not like that I swear!" Yuuri fumbled while he was turning into a deep shade of blush. "S-Sorry, it just slipped my mind, I didn't mean to make things weird for anyone especially you Victor-"

"STOP BEING FUCKING GROSS ALREADY!"

"Yuri Plisetsky," Lilia scolded with her arms crossed at the small teen. "We do not use those unattractive words in such a foul matter." As the Ice Tiger growled under his breath, she then turned to Yuuri, Victor, and Yakov. "Going to the Cup of China will greatly affect Yuuri's practice for his future performances but I'm afraid with the Gold Troupe, Victor's protection is far more important. However, expect the practice to be much harder than you'd have to be willing to sell body, mind, and soul to make up for lost practice, Yuuri."

That didn't stop Yuuri from making a formal bow and assure his teacher, "I'll be willing to break if necessary to become beyond your expectations madam."

"See it to that you do Katsuki-Nikiforov."

 _Why is she referring Yuuri with that last name?_ Victor gulped, speaking up his thoughts to the retired danseur, "U-Um, Lilia, don't you think that saying our last names like that isn't going to help cover the whole Yuuri being a friend bit? It sounds weird and uncomfortable even if the marriage is legal." He didn't notice how Yuuri's small blush disappeared into a dejected embarrassment for even trying to think that the last name was real for him to keep.

Lilia, on the other hand, glared at Victor that screamed 'I cannot believe you said that' but instead she sighed while looking down, "I apologize if saying your new last name caused you discomfort. I assumed that since you were married, we'd refer you to your new last name, it's just common courtesy to you and _your_ husband."

Yakov pressed his hand against his temple, sighing heavily. "Let's just book the flight and get this competition over with." _Hopefully, the competitions will distract us from all this ridiculousness and that nothing will occur so we can stop being paranoid over crazy sea vermin._

"Yuuri, I just realized something!" Mila jumped, clapping her hands together while Yuuri made a small jump at the sudden reaction. What could Mila possibly be excited about when there are killer sea creatures who might endanger Victor's lifestyle and career? Then Mila's hands firmly held onto Yuuri's shoulders with sparkling eyes, "This is going to be your first time going to China!"

He had to blink twice to fully comprehend what she meant for his eyes to have the same amount of sparkle in his eyes with fists pumped with excitement, "You're right! I-I'm going to China for the first time! O-Oh my god, I'm going to Bejing, China!"

"Sorry, Victor but I'm going to steal your husband for now. Come with us, Yuuri!" Mila insisted, dragging both Yuris' with her to exit the rink much to Victor's shock that has left him suddenly speechless and unable to move a muscle. "Yurio and I are going to get you ready to have the time of your life in China. BYE-BYE YAKOV!"

"MILA GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"LET GO OF ME HAG!"

Lilia just sighed before she began to trail behind them while they could hear Yuuri mutter in excitement, "I can't believe I'm actually going to go to China...I can't wait to go to China and see if the dragon and lion dances are as fantastic in person than in a video. Then try some food...Hey, are the waters in China as heavenly as the rumors say they are?"

Victor blinked once and came out of his state of shock when Georgi bluntly asked, "Is it just me, or is Yuuri Katsuki literally glowing with excitement?" That ultimately left them to look and then accept that they can neither deny or confirm if Yuuri was glowing metaphorically or literally.

...

* * *

"So, they're going to Bejing, China?" Her silver eyes opened as they released a glow while they narrow. "Am I hearing this right?"

"Yes, mistress," A random servant assured the silvery-eyed mistress behind the golden curtains and lit lavender candles. "We've received word from Mr. Chulanont the moment he saw the assignments. And we have luck is on our side ma'am."

"Oh? How so?"

"Mr. Chulanont will be competing in Bejing, China as well. He has already confirmed that he will continue the mission to handle Victor Nikiforov and vows to do whatever he can in his power to end the marriage."

Her finger tapped her chin, humming in thought until she caressed her fingers through the raven locks of her long hair. "I don't doubt that our little sea dragon but we've underestimated Nikiforov's loyalty once. We can't make that same mistake again, after all, the boss doesn't allow us to make more than one mistake." She picked a raw shrimp from her platter, swallowing it with one gulp. "Get my bags ready, I'm going to make sure everything goes well for Chulanont."

"Yes, ma'am." With a small bow, the servant then left to get her bags prepared, leaving her to release a heavy sigh. Her eyes trailed to the framed photo that stood beside her as she picked it up, caressing the image of Yuuri's face. "I'm soon going to free you, and then we'll be together just as I've always dreamed. Then you'll never have to feel sad ever again."

Never again.

...

* * *

Yuuri readjusted his glasses, searching through the pages of his Book of the Sea that was filled with spells, charms, and potions that has been passed down in his family from generation to generation starting from the first Katsuki who unleashed the curse. Since his sister only studied the simple spells that she already memorized, she gave him the book as a gift when he turned fifteen which gave him a chance to study it and find anything that could at least give him a hint to reverse the curse. Unfortunately, the first time he read it only gave him the spell the Katsuki brother himself chanted to ignite the ingredients that would unleash the curse but there wasn't even a list of what those ingredients were.

He spent most of the day being dragged around the city to find items that he ought to take on the trip to China and they didn't stop filling his mind with information until their feet dropped dead. But in the end, they did decide to swim back to their apartments once they parted ways with the goods and pamphlets in his arms while his chest beamed with excitement. Now the reason he decided to go through his book was that through the excitement of going to China, he nearly forgot about a certain page that could possibly be a piece of the complex puzzle that the curse has left.

"What are you up studying for?"

Yuuri jumped in surprise from the sudden appearance of a familiar voice as he looked up to see Victor leaning against the doorway looking curious. Calming down for a moment, he waved his hand to invite Victor over to see the book but he stayed where he was. Yuuri decided it was best not to let that get to him, after all, he couldn't blame Victor for being a little distant so he went on to explain. "Well, going to China reminded me of something I found in this old book of spells that my early ancestors made that might be our first clue to breaking this curse and our contracted marriage."

"What? Are you serious?" Now Victor entered to look over Yuuri's shoulder. "I thought there wasn't a spell to break it."

"There isn't, this is more like a combination of spells," Yuuri explained, turning to the page he was referring to. "I like to think of it as a hunch. There are various spells in here that I can combine, make my own charm and chant, and hope that it works."

Victor pursed his lips in thought, "At least it's better than nothing. So what do we need from China?"

"The Silver water Lotus of the Dragon," Yuuri simply replied, his eyes on the page that had the inked image and kanji written the spell."It's extremely rare, said the garden can only be found under the water caves at the heart of Bejing guarded by its protector. This flower's petals are used for any spells and charms that can alter, give, and take away memories from any creature."

"So if you can get that-"

"We can alter the sea creatures memories of the Nikiforovs, maybe even get them to forget the curse," Yuuri confirmed, "Other ingredients I pinned pointed are the golden waters of Moscow River that can strengthen or break bonds, and then broken rings carved from the seashells of Barcelona that can take or give love to whomever the caster wants. We can get each of them in your Grand Prix Finals, they only appear during those time periods so we really have luck on our side to hopefully end the curse by the end of the year."

Victor had to take a breath to take it all in and process what he heard. "This sounds a little too easy, how come your family never found this out?"

"I guess it has to do with how difficult it is to acquire these items," Yuuri expressed. "Them there's the guardians and the sea folk who would try to stop me from getting those items and then there's the detail that requires both parties of the curse to complete this spell. And to be honest, it is hard to get the second-born out of Hasetsu's boundary, then finding and convincing the Nikiforov heir to join their quest. But then again, I'm not really sure."

There was a lasting silence so Victor broke the ice with a wavering excited voice, "So, first is the silver lotus right?" Yuuri nodded as Victor threw his pumped fists in the air. "We can do it! There's nothing that can stop us from doing what we feel is right! TO BEJING CHINA!"

"To Bejing, China," Yuuri half-heartedly cheered. He can pray that this hunch of his is correct, he can't raise his hopes too high.

* * *

 **Victor: I'm going to get murdered by Phichit aren't I**

 **Yuuri: VICTOR!**

 **Phichit: As long as he doesn't make you cry like in the Cup of China then he'll be fine ^.^**

 **Yuuri: PHICHIT NO!**

 **Phichit: PHICHIT YES!**

 **Me: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to leave reviews and love for next upate**


End file.
